Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story
by vulpixfairy
Summary: An AU high school story with a touch of the fairytale 'Cinderella'. Summary: When the school organizes a masquerade ball, Daikyou (Da Qiao) is convinced by her sister and best friends to go despite a disastrous Valentine's Day. Will Daikyou still be able to win her Prince Charming, Son Saku (Sun Ce)? Primary Pairing: SC/DQ and secondary pairing: ZY/XQ. Please read and review :)
1. An Invitation to the School Ball

**Author's notes:** I just realised that I haven't created a story for so long regarding Sun Ce and Da Qiao. After being inspired by the awesome Wayne Brady's Disney Song 'Beautiful' and rewatching the Disney 1997 television film '_Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella_' staring Brandy and Paolo Montalban, I decided to take a chance and write this story. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao will always be my favourite pairing but Sun Ce and Da Qiao also look so beautiful together and so I dedicate this story to them :) I also must admit that the school setting was partially inspired by their DLC School costumes pack in Dynasty Warriors 7 and the ball scenes from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode _The Best Night Ever_.

Now this started out as an intended one-shot but as I progressed with editing, it started to turn into a chaptered story. I blame my imagination and my obsession in going into detail when I write.

**Main story notes:** This is an **AU** chaptered story that takes place in a fictional Japanese high school setting so I would imagine the characters as teenagers and have a chance to use their Japanese styled names. There might be OOC in the story as I'm writing in how I see the characters. But hopefully it should turn out ok :) This is written in Da Qiao's aka Daikyou's POV.

Each chapter will outline its cast of extra characters. For now, here are the **_main characters_**:

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 1 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku (mention)**

* * *

**Other essential notes:** I do know that Japanese schools do not really organise proms, balls or other such similar social events. But since there is a rare case where a school does it so I decided to make a play on it and imagine that this school that they're attending has tons of money and the capacity to organize this fancy social event so don't kill me for my imagination :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it.

**Update:** I will be re-editing the content of the chapters if I feel they need some expanding or fixes in grammar, spelling and other such so do check back every now and then :)

* * *

**Beautiful Cinderella - A High School Story**

**Chapter 1 - An Invitation to the School Ball  
**

I hummed softly as I let my hands work their magic across the piano keys. I was most excited that I was chosen by the Elite Piano club to be one of the representatives for the upcoming piano nationals competition in April. Of course, it meant more trips to the music room for more piano practice since our home was too small to house a proper instrument. I had a keyboard but it just wasn't the same of feeling the press of solid keys to create a beautiful tune. I had chosen 'Clair de Lune' as my piece to play in the competition. I smiled fondly because this was both my little sister's and my favorite piece of classical music and it always put my mind at ease.

Today after school, Sai Bunki-chan offered to accompany today to help get over my stage fright tendencies. I did get very nervous with strangers watching me play but I tried to remember that these strangers really want to hear me play music and absorb the feelings conveyed behind them. So I focused on those wonderful feelings as I played right to the end. I smiled at the soft applause that greeted me at the end.

"Daikyou-chan, your music was most inspirational and a pleasure to watch you play the piano," Sai Bunki-chan complimented me as we left the music room together, "I'm sure you'll be a great contender for the upcoming piano nationals."

"Your support is much appreciated, Sai Bunki-chan...but there are much better players than I am."

"Nonsense, Daikyou-chan, you're just as good as the professionals, no matter what, Hou Sanjou-chan and I will always be there to give you a cheer."

"Speaking of Hou Sanjou-chan..."

"Daikyou-chan! Sai Bunki-chan!"

We giggled as Hou Sanjou-chan gave us a huge hug from behind as we made our way to the school gates.

"Ooh! Guess what?! Guess what?! Kan Saku-kun asked me out for a date this weekend! Its official! He said he likes likes me! Ooh! I can't wait for tomorrow to come!"

"I'm so happy for you, Hou Sanjou-chan..." I smiled. She had a crush on Kan Saku-kun since his arrival as a transfer student in our last year in junior high and it seemed that he truly liked her in return after all this time.

"This calls for some fun. Let's go for karaoke, girls! Would your little sister like to come with us, Daikyou-chan?"

I shook my head at my best friend's invitation.

"I'm sorry, Hou Sanjou-chan...perhaps another time. Otousan is coming to pick us up tonight. He's finished work early tonight and he's going to take us out for dinner."

"Lucky! I wish my parents could take me out like your dad does. Alrighty...see you Monday, Daikyou-chan!"

"Take care, Daikyou-chan! Please send our regards to Shoukyou-chan for us!"

I watched as my best friends walked off to the train station. We usually go off to sing karaoke or eat desserts together on Fridays before heading home but for tonight, Otousan was picking us up for dinner. He rarely finished work early and my sister and I often looked forward to days like these to spend time with him. It hadn't been easy for us since Okasan died in a car crash three years ago. Yet Otousan stood strong and admirably kept going to raise the both of us. He still managed to bring a genuine smile on his face and keep my sister and I in good spirits and in memory of Okasan...

It was early February and Spring had slowly made its arrival. The weather was pleasantly getting warmer. I closed my eyes and allowed the late afternoon sunshine to shower me tenderly...

* * *

"Onechan! Wait up!"

I smiled and snapped out of my reverie as Shoukyou ran up to catch up with me after saying goodbye to her group of friends. She looked excited about something.

"Why are you so excited today, imouto?" I asked as we started our walk home, "Did something good happen in school?"

"No, even better! There's going to be a huge super-rare, once-in-a-lifetime golden ball that's going to be organised by the school!"

"Huh?" I looked at her blankly at what my sister said.

"Ne ne, let's go to the Royal Masquerade Ball together!" Shoukyou immediately held up a poster to my face, "Look look! It says that you have to wear masks too."

I quickly pushed her back so that I could take a closer look at the poster. It showed several images of beautiful princesses and handsome princes and written in bold elegant script read '_The Royal Masquerade Ball: Come one, come all! Please RSVP at the school office by 24th February. Masks will be provided!_". I saw that it was going to be held in the new gigantic drama theatre that was constructed near the school gardens. The night of the ball was right on White Day, 14th March…

"It all sounds lovely but…" I fiddled with my glasses resting on my nose, "Why don't you go with your friends instead? I'm not really into parties…"

"No. It won't be the same without you…and besides it's not like we have anything major to study for…why do you think the school organised it during that period?"

"Imouto, I have too much on my hands right now, what with me just chosen by the school's Piano Elite Club for the upcoming piano nationals in April, not to mention the Literature Society and-"

"The ball is on Saturday! You study too hard and…I just want you to have fun…" Shoukyou gripped my hands and swung them around, "Come on, do you remember when we were little and we would dress up as princesses like in the cartoons and movies we used to watch? This is the real thing. This is the chance for us to become real princesses…can we go please?"

It did sound tempting...my sister and I were so caught up in school life that we hardly spent any time together...

"This is also your chance to let your beauty show, onechan..." I looked at her in surprise, "Be Cinderella for that one night..."

I glanced at Shoukyou's face to find her pouting at me and flashing her puppy dog look. I sighed. She often used this look to get what she wanted and I knew she wouldn't stop using it until I gave in. I squeezed her hands back and smiled, "Alright…if that's what you want, let's go to the school ball…"

"Yay! You're the best, onechan. I already RSVP for the both of us, the places were taken up so quickly!"

My eyes widened, "What?!"

"And you know what the best part is? I took a peek on the RSVP list. I saw Son Saku-kun's and Shuu Yu-kun's names there too…Shuu Yu-kun..."

I watched my sister's eyes soften and her cheeks blush. Ah yes...she had a crush on Shuu Yu-kun ever since she saw him in the sports hall a year ago. I recalled that some of the older girls who idolized Shuu Yu-kun scoffed at her due to the apparent age gap between them and the huge differences of their personalities. My sister was a bubbly and cheerful girl in her prime, finishing her final year in junior high and was due to join high school next year while Shuu Yu-kun was mature, serious and one of the most sought-after and popular high school boys. Although she had brushed off the cruel remarks like water on a duck's back, I knew deep inside she was hurting. I blamed myself for not being there to defend her from those awful girls because her sadness was most unbecoming for her sweet cheerful self...

"Gosh…I really hope I get to see Shuu Yu-kun there…I bet he'll be a really handsome prince…"

I also found myself blushing at the mention of Son Saku-kun. He was the captain of the high school basketball team with Shuu Yu-kun in second command. Son Saku-kun was also one of the most popular boys in school. He was respected and admired by the younger students, polite to his seniors and teachers if a bit rude and blunt at times and…really handsome and tall.

Without realizing, I switched to reminiscing mode, not noticing my sister's strange and serious look of concern fleeting in my direction.

* * *

I recalled briefly on how I came to know Son Saku-kun. My first year of high school changed the moment he was introduced in my class as a new student. He looked at me and smiled at me. He was the first to make my heart flutter and suddenly my history book wasn't interesting to read anymore...it's already been a whole year since he arrived and we had fallen into a routine of brief glances, chance encounters and meetings.

Each time I was charged in tidying up the home room after final period, he would stop by and offer to help out even though he didn't need to. Every now and then when I would go to the school library to read, he would sit next to me and ask what book I was reading. Sometimes when I would practice at the piano in the music room, I would see him lingering around the corridor, watching me play before he left with his friends.

As I found myself liking Son Saku-kun more and more…I also felt a bit sad. I could never find the courage to really talk to him and to get to know him like the other girls did. During my entire school life up until now, my books and music were my constant companions…Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan were my only true friends who I met in kindergarden and had been inseparable ever since. This was a huge contrast to my little sister who had a larger circle of friends and was deeply admired by her peers for being the star ribbon-dancer in her junior high school gymnastics team. I had a feeling that she would fare well in high school gymnastics once she joins high school next year.

I was just like Clytie, the Greek water nymph who was forever entranced by the Sun God that is Son Saku-kun but could never voice the longing in her heart. He deserved a girl who was beautiful….outgoing…who could laugh and smile with him…not like me…I had glasses…my long hair was always tied in ordinary plaits...my voice was too soft…and some of the older girls teased me because I looked like a ghost due to my very pale skin and boring dark eyes…maybe they were right…Son Saku-kun wouldn't like a girl like me even though he was so nice to me…

* * *

"Onechan? You okay?" Shoukyou's face was filled with concern, "You spaced out…"

"Yes, imouto…I'm okay, really," then I remembered about my best friends, "Oh yes, Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan send you their regards."

"Your friends are so always nice to me, onechan...I wonder if they're going to the ball too..."

"I can ask them next Monday and see whether we can put their names on the RSVP list if they're interested...oh look! Otousan's here!" we saw a huge black car approaching us. Otousan waved at us, "Come on, let's not keep Otousan waiting."

* * *

We stopped at our favourite sushi restaurant for dinner. Them we went to an ice cream parlor where my sister and I shared a strawberry and vanilla ice cream parfait while Otousan had a black coffee. It was then Shoukyou broke the news to Otousan about the masquerade ball. After some negotiating and reassuring that we wouldn't do anything silly on the night, he agreed to let us go to the school ball and help provide the funds for the dresses, accessories, shoes and the salon appointments, provided that we'd go straight home the moment he was in school to pick us up at the appointed time he set.

As we hugged Otousan with all our combined might, we decided that we would make Otousan his favorite dessert for his upcoming birthday to repay his generosity.

* * *

That night, my sister and I huddled together in the sitting room to watch the Walt Disney televised movie of _Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella_ on the DVD player as our nighttime bonding activity. The Disney movie never failed to enchant us, since it was one of many classics that got us hooked on princesses when we were little. We held our breaths as the ballroom scene came into play. It was so lovely to watch and our most favorite part of the movie was when Cinderella and the Prince sang their love for each other before the clock struck midnight, breaking the magic spell in the air.

"Onechan?"

"Yes, what is it, imouto?"

"Do you think the Royal Masquerade Ball will be as lovely as the one we're watching now?"

"I think it will be, although it won't be very grand as the one in the movie," I said thoughtfully.

"Just think, onechan...we get to be princesses for one magical night," Shoukyou momentarily pulled her head up to look at me seriously in the eyes, "And you'll show those mean girls that you are the beautiful girl Otousan and I say you are."

"Shoukyou..." I smiled at her even though it didn't reach my eyes...Otousan and Shoukyou often told me how truly beautiful I was. But I just didn't feel that way. The other girls were far prettier than me in every way. All the same, I was so grateful for her sincere praise and hugged her tightly...my sweet little sister, "Thanks, imouto..."

As Shoukyou placed her head back against my shoulder, I sang along with the lyrics of Cinderella and her Prince's love ballad...all the while, I imagined that it could be me and Son Saku-kun dancing together...and being together just like they were...

I sighed and shook my head...if only it were true...but I could only hope and wish that it would someday come true while counting down the days to the Royal Masquerade Ball...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I think that should be enough to give the premise of the story. I apologize if the plot's going to be similiar to any other _Cinderella Story_ movies but this is my imagination at work here, so please give it a chance :) I am going to make an effort to update this story every week, depending on how busy I get during the Christmas holidays and Chinese New Year in 2013. So do check back to see if there's a new chapter :)

Anyhow, I accept positive and constructive feedback and reviews and please don't send flamers. It's a waste of time and you can always click on the back button if you don't like the story. Favorites are nice too! Anyway, have a great day!


	2. A Terrible Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 2 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku (mention)**

Yue Ying:** Getsu Ei (mention)**

Ding Feng: **Tei Hou**** (mention****)**

?: **Shoukou** **(which Dynasty Warriors character is it?)****  
**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Here we go, the next chapter is here and boy did it take forever to get it right. I decided to post it early since I have work on Sunday. The third chapter should be up and running in the following week or possibly earlier if I don't get too much work in between. Thank you to **JeeJeeMay** and **Sonnycows** for taking the time to review my first chapter. It really makes me happy that you guys welcome me back so warmly in the Dynasty Warriors realm :). I will be checking back into the story every now and them to see which parts need correcting and/or expanding to make story plot more coherent and interesting.

* * *

**JeeJeeMay:** Yeah, I know it's a long time since I did a story of this pairing...or a Dynasty Warriors story for that matter. I'm glad that you like the concept in this story. Cinderella has always been one of my favourite fairytales :) In regards of Da Qiao describing herself for being plain, I was pretty surprised myself when I finished writing that part. I guess it's because in her character portrayals, I always saw Da Qiao as a prudent girl who doesn't realize how beautiful she is. What she expressed is what I think it's something that many teenage girls go through, the stage of feeling insecure when they still look good themselves, myself included. But yes, I will do my best to make her blossom for the ball when the chapter for it comes :)

**Sonnycows: **I'm so happy that you love my stories and so glad that you thought my writing brings justice to the characters. I try my best :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Terrible Valentine's Day**

It turned out that Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan already knew about the school ball but were not participating as party guests like my sister and I.

Sai Bunki-chan was an official member of the school orchestra and held a great reputation as an exceptionally skilled harp player, having attended a good number of orchestra national competitions and harp recitals since her junior high school years. Tei Hou-sensei often praised her musical prowess and saw her as a potential star in the future. Although she wasn't a party person, she volunteered to attend the event as one of the musicians to provide musical entertainment for the night. She had spent many of her days with the orchestra, practicing her parts for the musical ambience and songs for the early hours and the chosen main score that was to be played for the waltz, which was to be the highlight of the night. She wouldn't tell me what it was but from the way she smiled, it must be something to look forward to on the night.

Hou Sanjou-chan was a valued member of the Culinary Club in school since her late years in junior high school. Even though she had a voracious appetite and a notorious sweet tooth, she truly was a talented baker and many students liked her cakes and sweets, myself included. And it was also partly because her new boyfriend Kan Saku-kun was also a star member of the club as a budding chef. He was such a polite and sincere boy so I was positive that he would treat her well. So they and the rest of the members were helping to provide the food and beverages for the evening buffet. Getsu Ei-sensei saw the great culinary potential in her but would often get annoyed when her gluttony and eating habits get the best of her. I could only hope that she could will herself from gorging the food before the guests on the night.

All in all, everything was going well…until the arrival of Valentine's Day.

* * *

Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan eventually found out about my crush for Son Saku-kun, courtesy of Shoukyou, and confronted me about it. After sheepishly confirming their suspicions, Hou Sanjou-chan strongly suggested that I should make chocolates to convey what I felt for him, which was what I did under her guidance. My sister also joined in to make her own batch of chocolates for Shuu Yu-kun.

I glanced down on my homemade chocolates. I made bite-sized milk chocolates in the shape of basketballs and placed them in a small scarlet foldable box tied with a gold ribbon on top with a small basketball charm. I wasn't sure what exact flavours Son Saku-kun would prefer but I hoped that he would like them…and accept what I feel for him.

"Wow, you and Shoukyou-chan are great students. I'm so proud as your sensei! Daikyou-chan, your chocolates look soooo good!" Hou Sanjou-chan said with praise.

"But what if Son Saku-kun doesn't accept them...I don't know..." I lowered my eyes, gripping the box of chocolates to my chest, "I can't take it if he doesn't like me..."

"I'm sure Son Saku-kun will like them, Daikyou-chan," I felt Sai Bunki-chan's gentle hand on my arm, her pretty face in an encouraging smile, "You made these chocolates with love in your heart and they are far better than any store bought chocolates."

"Onechan, you just need a bit of courage. Just go up to him and give them to him. I will eventually have to do the same with Shuu Yu-kun...so you're not alone in doing it," Shoukyou said as she held her own box of chocolates nervously. I didn't fully see what she made but I sincerely hoped that Shuu Yu-kun would appreciate her efforts, "I know you can do it, onechan."

"The same to you, imouto...good luck with Shuu Yu-kun."

But it was easier said than done. Son Saku-kun was constantly chased by other girls who wanted to give chocolates to him too. Their boxes looked glitzy yet I could tell that some of them contained very high quality chocolates. A part of me told me not to go through with giving the chocolates in case I would make a fool of myself. But on the other hand, I didn't want my hard work on making the chocolates go to waste and I couldn't face myself if I didn't accomplish what I set out to do. My best friends and little sister were so encouraging and I wouldn't want to disappoint them for not trying. I decided to wait until after school to give my chocolates to him.

* * *

I later heard that Shoukyou did manage to give her Valentine's chocolates to Shuu Yu-kun. My gut instinct told me that she was successful by the obvious blush on her face when I asked her how the meeting went as soon as final period was over. It was such a cute sight. Yet at the same time, I could've sworn I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, which I noted also suspiciously looked red-rimmed...I hoped that the older girls who harrassed her for liking Shuu Yu-kun didn't bully her...it would only mean that I couldn't be there for her again...

* * *

After promising the girls to meet back in the music room after my task, I began my arduous search for the boy of my dreams. I finally found Son Saku-kun in the sports hall, practicing his three pointers. He was such a wonderful athlete. He smiled at me upon seeing me and ran up to me. I blushed as he stood centimetres before me. He was so close…I could feel his stare on me...

"Daikyou-chan! What a surprise to see you here."

"Here…" I held out the box of chocolates, not daring to look at him in the eye, "I…I…I made them for you…Happy Valentine's Day, Son Saku-kun…"

"Daikyou-chan…"

I could feel the box taken from my trembling fingers. I dared to peek up and saw him looking at the chocolates with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"Daikyou-chan…I…thanks…" he smiled at me but he looked a bit strained...I gulped...it wasn't a good sign, "Daikyou-chan, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Son Saku!"

We both looked to see another girl in the sports hall. She was dressed in a different school uniform from ours. She also looked very cheerful and pretty. She had short auburn hair with the brightest green eyes like emeralds. I watched as she laughed and ran to Son Saku-kun and hugged him tightly. Son Saku-kun looked so happy as he swung her around. After a while, Son Saku-kun placed her back onto the ground.

"Shoukou! What a surprise to see you here! Finding your way around the school alright?"

"I'm fine, you know I always find my way around. I can't wait to be here next year."

It was then I realised that Shoukou-san must be a very special girl who made him laugh and smile in this way…this was what Son Saku-kun was going to tell me. My hopes were shattered...my heart felt like breaking into splinters…I wasn't the one for him after all…I'm not that girl...

"Hello here…you must be a friend of Son Saku. You look like a very nice girl," the other girl smiled at me brightly and shook my hand, "I'm Shoukou. What's your name? I hope that we can become good friends."

"D-Daikyou, Shoukou-san…uhm…" I suddenly felt awkward around them…they looked so perfect together...I shouldn't be here...I was a third wheel to them...I had to get out...I couldn't breathe, "I have to go…I'm sorry to bother you and Son Saku-kun…"

Then I ran away so that they couldn't see the tears in my bespectacled eyes…Son Saku-kun…I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect girl for you...

* * *

I sprinted back to the music room as fast as I could, ignoring the curious looks from the other teachers and students. I burst the door open and found the girls looking expectantly at me. Their faces fell upon seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Daikyou-chan! What happened?! Why are you crying?" Hou Sanjou-chan hugged me as I cried against her shoulder, "Valentine's Day isn't a day for tears…what's wrong?!"

"Onechan! I don't understand…." my little sister took out a small handkerchief and gave it to me to wipe my eyes.

"Daikyou-chan...I don't see your box of chocolates; that means Son Saku-kun has accepted them. Why the tears?" Sai Bunki-chan looked confused as she gripped one of my hands.

I sniffled as I tried to catch my breath, "Son Saku-kun...he doesn't like me!"

"What?!"

"He already has another...he has Shoukou-san!" I collapsed to my knees, the exhaustion from the run and the efforts to keep my tears at bay caught up to me. Hou Sanjou-chan didn't relinquish her hold on me, which I was so grateful for otherwise I would've collapsed fully, "She's perfect! She's beautiful and she made Son Saku-kun laugh and smile! He looks so happy with her! I know she must be a nice person but it hurts knowing that she's the one for him!"

"Onechan..." I felt Shoukyou's head against my shoulder, her eyes sad and confused, "Surely it must be some mistake..."

I shook my head. I remembered vividly what I saw...Shoukou-san and Son Saku-kun looking so blissful together.

"I already gave my chocolates to him. I couldn't tell if he liked them or not...but I'm convinced that he can't like me now that she's in his life..." I wiped the rest of my tears away, slowly calming down from my outburst but the pain in my chest lingered, "What am I going to do now?"

"You're still coming to the ball, right?" I looked up at Hou Sanjou-chan, who looked a bit worried yet hope was shining in her eyes, "I mean I know I have Kan Saku-kun with me but it wouldn't be the same without you there. I'm intending to save you girls the best bits from the buffet. I'll be making my world-famous strawberries and cream mini-cupcakes you like so much. It'll be such a waste if I don't have my best friends to share them with..."

"No one appreciates the music I play better than you do, Daikyou-chan," Sai Bunki-chan also had an identical hopeful look in her round eyes, "Truth be told, I joined the orchestra for the ball only because I know my best friends are going to be there...you simply have to come to listen...please?"

"Onechan..." I turned to Shoukyou who completed the circle, "We promised we go together. It's our dream to dress up as princesses for that one night. Even though I'm hoping to find Shuu Yu-kun there, all I ever truly want is for us to spend time together and to help you blossom into the beautiful girl that you are…to become Cinderella for that special night. Onechan. Don't forsake it because of what happened today...please?"

Three hopeful pleading faces queued in my line of vision. Despite the pain in my heart, I felt so fortunate to have supportive best friends and a caring little sister. I gave a small smile, which mirrored on their faces the moment they saw it.

"Of course I'm still going to the ball..." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I made a promise to my best friends and darling little sister and I intend to keep it…"

I found myself glomped from all directions. As I basked in their loving warmth and friendship, my mind stubbornly wouldn't erase the image of Shoukou-san wrapped in Son Saku-kun's embrace...

I could only hope that these happy feelings my best friends and little sister were giving me would be enough to survive on until the school ball...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I felt terrible by the time I finished writing and editing this for hurting Da Qiao like that, so please don't kill me just yet...this is only the beginning! You probably noticed at the beginning that I added a Japanese styled name at the bottom of the names' list without naming the actual character. Can you guess who that is?

Anyhow keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! I have to eat now...am out of energy...


	3. Plans and Dreams before the Ball

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it. AND a special mention to the wonderful Walt Disney for the creation of the song _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_' from the classic movie _Cinderella__, _the lyrics are added in for atmosphere :) I also added in some original characters, Umeko, Barako and Haruka as their first mention in this chapter.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 3 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku (mention)**

Getsu Ei: **Yue Ying (mention)**

Tei Hou: **Ding Feng (mention)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **You guessed it right, **SonnyCows**. Shoukou is Sun Shang Xiang :) Well done to you :) Here we go the next chapter is here...the ball draws ever closer but how did the girls cope after Valentine's Day, so this chapter will outline this. Will Da Qiao still be able to win Sun Ce's heart despite this development (even though we already know who Shoukou-chan is)? Ah...you will have to find out much much later :). But for now, please accept this new chapter, thank you! PS. The song lyrics are in italics in this chapter's plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Plans and Dreams before the Ball**

Before long, we were days from the ball and the hours seemed to be ticking by more slowly than ever. Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan were becoming busier in their preparations so we couldn't spend a lot of time together as much as we wanted to. The plum and cherry blossom trees have begun to blossom and the days were getting longer and warmer.

But I felt really uneasy and troubled all this while and it was starting to affect my concentration in my schoolwork. I spaced out more often. I lost my appetite a couple of times. And all the wonderful words and music I was so used to writing and playing no longer comforted me as much...instead they made my heart ache whenever I thought about Son Saku-kun...

Ever since I gave Son Saku-kun my chocolates and saw him with Shoukou-san, he seemed to disappear whenever I was around. He didn't turn up when I was charged in cleaning up the home room after school. His visits to the library became almost non-existent. And he didn't come by the music room when I went to practice.

It pained my heart since I was so used to his presence. I missed his smile, the twinkle in his eyes and his sheepish laughter. Son Saku-kun didn't like me after all…he liked that girl with the different school uniform, Shoukou-san...with her dazzling big green eyes, her short silky auburn hair and her sweet cheerful smile. It saddened me further…and I felt a bit sick in the stomach because I still couldn't get the image of Son Saku-kun's handsome face out of my head...

* * *

I made Otousan, my sister and best friends worried to no end over my change in behaviour because I could feel their concern pouring out in waves.

Otousan was a wonderful cook but not even his delicious meals could arouse my appetite. I was far too anxious to eat anything. He was so worried that he even considered taking me to our family doctor since I hadn't eaten anything substantial during our family meals. It took a near fainting spell at school to make sure I had a full meal at dinner to ease Otousan's fears.

Shoukyou did her best to try and cheer me up by keeping me company at bedtime. She always made sure to enter my room after I finished my homework for the day. She and I would play karaoke with some of my favorite songs on my IPod speakers right into the night. The music did soothe me and I couldn't be more grateful to have her beside me as we ended up having pillow fights in a fit of giggles just like when we were little girls. Yet it also made me realize that I wasn't alone in my troubles. Poor Shoukyou seemed to be receiving the same cold shoulder treatment from Shuu Yu-kun ever since she gave him her chocolates...like Son Saku-kun, he disappeared whenever she was around...and it was made worse when the older girls continued to make fun of her, making her think Shuu Yu-kun did see her as an immature little girl like they saw her. It made me regret of the times that I couldn't be there for her in school so I did my best to comfort her with all I could when we both were at home.

My best friends tried to keep my mind away from Son Saku-kun with outings on at least one day of the weekends that followed. Hou Sanjou-chan wouldn't mention a word about Kan Saku-kun out of consideration for my feelings. But after a while, I told her not to worry because I knew how much she liked him and wanted to sing praise about him. We would go window shopping in various parts of the city, go out for lunch and candy tours in the nearby cafes and shops or just sit among the blooming cherry trees to talk about the upcoming Hanami festival in early April after my participation in the piano nationals. Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan were so confident that I would win the nationals hands-down but I wasn't so sure...but still, it would be nice to be in a shower of the lovely cherry blossom petals once it was all over...

For that moment, I felt myself returning to normal...somewhat...

* * *

It was finally Friday...only one more night until the Royal Masquerade Ball. My best friends, little sister and I strolled about in the city after school and had just ordered some soft ice cream cones. We sat on the benches in the children's park, eating our cones and watching the young kids play in the playground. My mind stopped working when I saw a couple sharing a soft cone together. It was as if Fate was taunting me...that I could never have what they had...and it brought up thoughts of Son Saku-kun...

I was so preoccupied in thinking of Son Saku-kun that I didn't feel my ice cream melt into a puddle on the sandy ground.

"Uh... Daikyou-chan...your ice-cream's all melted...here, take a tissue," Hou Sanjou-chan stopped eating and passed me a tissue before gesturing to her second uneaten ice cream cone in her paper stand, "You can have my other cone if you want."

"No, Hou Sanjou-chan...I'm not really hungry..." I wiped my hand clean from the sticky goo, "Thanks for the offer though..."

"Cheer up, Daikyou-chan...everything will be fine once Saturday is here..." Sai Bunki-chan consoled encouragingly.

"Speaking of Saturday, we still have to shop for our dresses, onechan. Last weekend, my friends took me to this super cute boutique named Princess Paradise that sells really pretty fairytale themed dresses at quite reasonable prices. Umeko-chan and Barako-chan already had their dresses ready. But I was waiting for you so that we can go together," Shoukyou nuzzled against my shoulder. I felt my heart warm at her thoughtfulness, "I'm sure Otousan will be pleased that we wouldn't go to one of those fancy branded boutiques to get the dresses and everything else for the ball. Not to mention that those snobby shop assistants wouldn't let us try them on since we're still students and their prices are way off our budget even with Otousan's money..."

"This boutique sounds interesting. Do you know anything else about it, Shoukyou-chan?" Hou Sanjou-chan asked curiously as she ate her second cone.

"This boutique is owned by Umeko-chan's onesan, Haruka-san, who's just starting out as an amateur fashion designer. It just recently opened so it's not terribly busy now. But I have a feeling it'll be a matter of time before it'll get noticed by the media and hounded by fashion magazines. Haruka-san said that she's willing to give us discounts since I'm good friends with Umeko-chan. It was a lucky thing since I was so lost on where to go for shopping when I'm the one between us who has the better knowledge on the latest fashion trends and boutiques," Shoukyou smiled at me and the girls, "So what do you say? Are we all up for shopping tomorrow morning?"

"I wish I could join you but I promised Kan Saku-kun that I would work with him and Getsu Ei-sensei from tomorrow morning to help plan the menu for the buffet and get started on my desserts before the other Culinary Club members arrive for the event," Hou Sanjou-chan's smile grew wider and her eyes twinkled with excitement, "I would do anything to please my darling and he said he's going to give me something special at the ball!"

We giggled at her excitement before I turned to Sai Bunki-chan,"What about you? Are you coming?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you two," San Bunki-chan added, "Tei Hou-sensei said that we need to wear something black for the event. I went through my wardrobe yesterday and all I have are violets, yellows, pinks and blues. I think it's high time I shopped for a nice black dress. But I will need to get to school after that so that I can attend the final rehearsal for the night."

"Onechan? Are you still up for it?"

I smiled at the concern shining in my sister's bright eyes and squeezed her hand in assurance, already feeling better. Shopping was more fun with company, "Yeah. It has been ages since we had a proper shopping trip. Where and what time should we meet up?"

"Hmm...tomorrow is White Day so the shops will be likely get crowded around midday. Shoukyou-chan, where is this boutique located?" Sai Bunki-chan inquired.

"It's actually not far from the park we are currently in, Sai Bunki-chan. But we still have to go through the Wonder Shopping Promenade to get there though," Shoukyou pointed behind us. We briefly looked behind to see a seemingly endless row of shops along the waterfront. It's quite a popular hotspot for young people.

"I think that we should meet here tomorrow around 10 in the morning. That way, we can get to the shop in good time. I bet that it will take at least an hour for us to browse and select the suitable outfits for the ball and being early will give us a head start before the crowd comes in," Sai Bunki-chan always had a good sense of logic and timing.

"Wow...sounds like you girls have a plan!" Hou Sanjou-chan stood up to stretch after finishing off her second cone, "I'm afraid that I will have to be stuck in my caterer's uniform for the night. It's Getsu Ei-sensei's orders. Oh well, I guess I really have to beautify myself in another way to make my Kan Saku-kun have eyes on me all night!"

"Hou Sanjou-chan, I can send you pictures of our new outfits if you like. I mean, you have to recognize us in some way if you want to pass your goodies to us," Sai Bunki-chan suggested.

I watched Hou Sanjou-chan's eyes brighten and she squealed with delight, "You are so smart! Why didn't I think of that? Now I can't wait to see what you girls will be wearing! Remember, Sai Bunki-chan! You promised!"

"Yes yes, I promise! Please stop tickling me!"

"Not going to! You're fun to torment when you're naturally ticklish!"

Shoukyou smiled at me as I watched my best friends tickle each other into silliness as they laughed and giggled, "You'll like the place, onechan. I guarantee it!"

I trusted my sister's words and nuzzled against her head, "I'm sure I will, imouto...I'm sure I will..."

* * *

That night, my sister and I snuggled together in her room after I patiently waited for her to finish her homework. I was still pleasantly full from Otousan's dinner that I didn't get to start on my literature homework after finishing the rest that came before. But it was okay, literature was one of my favourite subjects and I can always work on it on Sunday and it was due on the following Thursday anyway...no big hurry.

We sat in silence as we listened to her IPod on her Hello Kitty speakers I got for her birthday last year. Not to my surprise, they were filled with princess-themed music and Disney songs to get us in the mood for tomorrow. They always put our hearts at ease and I wasn't ashamed to say that they still bring happiness, even on my darkest days. As the IPod moved to the next track, we both smiled nostalgically and sadly when we heard the instrumental of the song that was coming into play...it was Okasan's favorite song, which always left a smile on her face...I swore I could almost hear Okasan's soothing hums...

"Okasan loved that song...she always told us to never give up on our dreams..." I looked down at Shoukyou and found tears in her eyes. I held her close as she buried her head against my shoulder. I felt a bit teary-eyed myself but I held them back because Shoukyou depended on me for comfort. After a while, she gazed up at me with wet eyes, now looking quite sad. She looked so lost and helpless just like the day we found out about the accident, "It's been three years, onechan...I still miss her...I sometimes wished that this is still a terrible dream and Okasan would still be here with us..."

"And we'll always miss her, Shoukyou..." I wiped my own tears away before tending to her, "But I still love hearing this song as much as she did...isn't it the same for you, imouto?"

Shoukyou nodded, "But it still hurts, onechan..."

"I know it does. It's the same for me. It shows that you still love her and still think of her..." I kissed her forehead as soothingly as I could, "I would rather live with the pain of knowing how much I love her than to lock up the memories and be numb for the rest of my life..."

"You're so strong, onechan...I just wish things would go better for you...especially with..." I could see that Shoukyou was still afraid that I would break down when she mentioned Son Saku-kun.

"It's ok, imouto...it's fine, I won't break down when I hear his name...I should say the same for you with Shuu Yu-kun..."

We fell into a deep silence about the boys we liked...until I decided to nudge Shoukyou into her bed.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night...we have to get up early to meet Sai Bunki-chan."

"Sing to me, onechan? The song is coming on cue...I can start..." I smiled at the innocence in her voice. I knew what she wanted me to sing to her just like Okasan did.

"Go ahead..." we both hummed to the melody, allowing it to wash over us, imagining Okasan's gentle face smiling at us and calling us her precious princesses.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes..._" Shoukyou sang the first line while she snuggled into her bed, clutching her pink rag doll close. I bought her that doll as a get-well present when she had the chicken pox to make her feel better. She was eight years old at that time she received and she kept it as her bedtime companion ever since, "_When you're fast asleep..._"

"_In dreams, you will lose your heartaches..._" I sang the next line as I drew the comforter over her. I smoothed the material over her shoulders, making sure it was snug around her. She always did love the times when I would put her to bed, "_Whatever you wish for, you keep..._"

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday..._" Shoukyou's eyes were starting to look sleepy but they begged me to believe in that my dream with Son Saku-kun would still come true despite what happened, "_Your rainbow will come smiling through..._"

"_No matter how your heart is grieving...if you keep on believing..._" I smiled sadly.

Shoukyou was just as hurt with Shuu Yu-kun's strange behaviour and the girls still harassing her. I kissed her forehead and wiped away the tear tracks left on her skin as I sang the last lines and watched her close her eyes.

"_The dream that you wish...will come true..._"

Before retreating to my room, I went to the portable speakers and turned down the volume so that the music wouldn't disturb her dreams. It was late and tomorrow was to be the most magical time of our lives...

I finally succumbed to the tantalizing waves of slumber and dreamed of a perfect world where Son Saku-kun and I were together in an effort to stave off the cold truth of him no longer liking me in reality...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Wow...I got a bit teary at the end when the girls were talking about their mom...I always felt lost whenever one of my loved ones pass away...but I would rather live with the pain and the wonderful memories than to forget them in order to make the heartbreak go away. Well I hope that satisfies your reading cravings for a while. Christmas is coming ever closer and I just might...just might, mind you...be able to finish 2 chapters as Christmas presents. Reviews are much appreciated; positive and constructive feedback would be the best presents I could receive for this holiday season:) Flamers, although not highly valued, will be used to barbeque my marshmallows! Until the next chapter(s)...kudos!


	4. A Magical Transformation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it. One of my original characters, Haruka will be featured in this chapter.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 4 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou** (mention)

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ah! Another chapter done! I feel so honored that my story has a fav. attached to it :) Thank you, ** scarlet. and .blossoms**! Also thank you to you and **yuukie kaze **for following the story and also to **JeeJeeMay **and **Sonnycows** for the reviews so far :) I know it's slow but the best part is coming soon :) and it all starts here. I had to post this up a bit earlier than usual as I have to do gift wrapping service this Sunday...what fun and the chaos that will ensue...I have been working 6 days this week and I'm exhausted! But I feel so much better now that I got the time to post this new chapter. I have to say this was my favorite to write so far since I had to imagine the dresses that will turn our beautiful girls into princesses for the magical night :) Curious to see what Da Qiao will wear for the night...well..read on, my dears :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Magical Transformation**

Saturday finally arrived. My sister and I woke up early and had a hearty breakfast for the shopping ahead. After promising Otousan to meet him at the waterfront for lunch, we caught the train and met up with Sai Bunki-chan at the park in good time. As we strolled along the waterfront, we observed that every single shop was laden with White Day themed decorations, white flowers in every outdoor flowerbed and every lamppost decorated with lacey white drapery and banners.

But finally, we arrived at our destination: Princess Paradise. It was a beautiful quaint shop with a fairytale setting in pastel colours and fairy deco. Several mannequins clad in several different dresses graced the front window. It was indeed very lovely. After entering the shop, we were welcomed by Haruka-san who was a kind and soft-spoken woman. Today she looked very lovely in her lilac purple soft Greek-styled goddess dress with lace embroidered on her flowing skirt. I went to one of the dress racks and checked the prices. My sister was right at the reasonable price range...Otousan would be so happy that we found a way to save money.

We had a wonderful time with Haruka-san as she personally gave us advice and ideas on which dresses to try on before she had to tend with the growing number of customers in the shop. Just as Sai Bunki-chan predicted, it took us slightly over an hour to look at all the available dresses, accessories and shoes. The shopping helped bond further with Sai-Bunki-chan and my little sister while taking my mind of my troubled thoughts regarding Son Saku-kun.

* * *

Sai Bunki-chan went into the dressing rooms first with her chosen dresses. Eventually she had chosen to wear a modest but pretty high-collared knee-length black dress with satin black ribbons for the collar and sash with delicate gold embroidery sewn on her long sleeves. The black sequins on the blouse under the store lights like sunlight dancing on water. It fitted her well and suited perfectly with her new black hairband topped with pearly beads and golden crescent moon charms and her black ballet flats topped with tiny black satin bows.

"Wow...I bet you'll be the most beautiful harp player at the ball," I complimented, causing Sai Bunki-chan to blush modestly.

"Gee...you think so?"

"I'm back!" We both turned to see Shoukyou running back with her arms full. She giggled upon seeing Sai Bunki-chan, "Wow! You look so cute! You should get the dress!"

"Why don't you go ahead and choose your dresses now, Daikyou-chan? I'll keep your sister company."

* * *

While Sai Bunki-chan ushered my sister into the dressing rooms, I returned to the dress racks and chose several dresses before narrowing them down to my three top choices. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off the third dress with the embroidered red butterflies...

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped slightly when I heard Haruka-san beside me. She smiled at me, "That dress is one of my prized designs. I would be honored if you could try it on, you have the figure for it. Only one with such pure beauty could pull off this look."

"Pure beauty?"

"Yes, when I created this dress, I had it pictured for a girl who is unaware on how beautiful she truly is. That is why I added the butterfly insignia. And you, my dear, seem to fit that profile nicely."

"You're far too kind, Haruka-san..." I blushed.

"Your modesty is really something...your little sister talked so highly of you and I can see her words ring true..." Haruka-san's dark eyes were soft and tender, "Do let me see you when you're done, ok?"

"I will, Haruka-san..."

* * *

Sai Bunki-chan and I stood outside the dressing room, waiting for Shoukyou to come out. She had chosen three dresses but the first two didn't work out for her. The first dress was too long and stifling for her taste. The second dress's dark colours didn't suit her well and made her look very small and skinny. She was now trying on her third one.

"Onechan, Sai Bunki-chan I'm ready! What do you think?"

Sai Bunki-chan and I cooed in admiration as she stepped out. Shoukyou looked really sweet in her off-shoulder princess-styled dress and the matching silken wrap. Several taffeta flowers were sewn on the skirt to give a beautiful floral effect. It was coloured in bright orange and scarlet red to match her hyper-cheerful personality and had elegant golden flower filigree patterns embroidered on the bodice. Orange ballet flats with gold leather roses graced her tiny feet. What an adorable beauty. But I thought that she needed something to make her look more beautiful...it was then I saw something shiny sitting on one of the accessory tables. I went to take a closer look and found a gold plated comb with shimmering red and orange crystal flowers...it would look perfect in my little sister's lovely hair.

"Onechan? What's that?" I showed her the comb and watched her eyes sparkle as bright as the crystal flowers, "So pretty..."

"Here, let me put it in your hair, imouto..."

She obediently turned around so that the back of her head faced towards me. Taking her ponytail, I twirled it into a makeshift bun and carefully slipped the comb in place. The bun sat nicely on top of her head, and the crystal flowers blended beautifully within the curls.

"There...now you look much prettier…" I said to Shoukyou as she smiled and twirled around in front of the mirror, admiring the golden comb in her hair. Sai Bunki-chan nodded with approval, "I think you should stick with this dress as well. It suits you perfectly."

"You're right, onechan, thank you...it really looks good on me. I think I will go with this outfit," she glanced at me still holding my chosen dresses, "Now come on, it's your turn!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm going in!"

* * *

I went through the first two dresses but something was not right with each of them. The first one was too revealing and it made me blush at the way my skin was exposed. The second dress's design was lovely but the colours were too bright and clashed with my skin colour. Then I turned to the third dress that enraptured me. It was an off-shoulder empire-styled dress with flowing lace sleeves and long skirt with a delicate gossamer train sewn with embroidered butterflies which connected to the deep red sash wrapped around the high waistline. The dress itself was coloured in soft pink and peach and the red lace embroidered butterflies on the gossamer train were trimmed with gold thread. To my surprise, it was a perfect fit…like it was meant to be made for me.

"Onechan! Are you ready? We're in pins and needles here!" I had to chuckle at Shoukyou's impatience.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready! I'm coming out now."

I stepped outside for Sai Bunki-chan and Shoukyou to have a look.

"Daikyou-chan..." Sai Bunki-chan clapped her hands to her mouth, "Wow..."

"Onechan…" her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open like a goldfish. She turned me around to make me look at the full length mirror behind me, "Look at yourself…that dress is perfect for you."

"Imouto? Sai Bunki-chan? Is that me?" I glanced at the girl before me. She was still wearing glasses and her hair was tied up in tight plaited pigtails. Yet the dress made her look almost…pretty.

"But I think you need some adjustments…Sai Bunki-chan, undo her braids and comb them out. Can you choose which hair jewels would look good on her while I go and ask Haruka-san to help me look something special for her?"

"I will choose only the best, Shoukyou-chan."

Just then, I remembered about Haruka-san, "Shoukyou, don't forget to bring Haruka-san back with you. She wants to see me in this dress should it fit me."

"Ok, onechan!"

My sister took off my glasses off my nose, leaving my vision a bit blurry. While Shoukyou went to find to Haruka-san, Sai Bunki-chan worked to untie the rubber bands, loosened the braids and combed out my hair. Then she took several golden butterfly shaped hair jewels from the accessory rack and gently twirled them into my hair. After a while, Shoukyou finally returned with a pair of shoes and Haruka-san was following behind her. She mirrored the same amazed reaction my sister and Sai Bunki-chan wore on their faces earlier.

"Daikyou-chan...the dress is perfect! Look at you..." I blushed even more at her compliment, "I think I just died and gone to Heaven...finally the dress has found its soulmate..."

"Look! Haruka-san recommended these shoes. They are special and she's agreed to discount them further at half price! I got them in your size," my sister placed the shoes before me. The shoes had short heels and were made out of transparent plastic leather with red sparkling rhinestones decorating it. A red sparkling heart crystal topped each shoe. They looked almost like glass slippers, "Try them on!"

I smiled and did as she asked.

"Well...what do you think?" I asked nervously. I was surprised to see their eyes glowing and their smiles ever wider.

"You look so beautiful, Daikyou-chan…look at yourself in the mirror again."

I did as Haruka-san requested and I almost fainted at the transformation. The girl before me...really did look like a beautiful princess...

"Onechan! Your transformation is incredible! Just like in Cinderella! Son Saku-kun has got to have the hots for you now if he were to see you like this!" Shoukyou gushed, "You have to get this ensemble, onechan!"

"I think I will..." I fiddled with the delicate lace sleeves and took a closer look at the beautiful butterflies on my gossamer train. It must had taken Haruka-san a lot of hard work to make the whole dress so lovely...I sincerely hoped that I did justice for it...

"Yay! We finished our shopping!" I had never seen Shoukyou so excited like this...it was times like this that I allowed her exuberance to rub off onto me.

"Hold on, I need to take some quick photos of us and send them to Hou Sanjou-chan to have a look. Knowing her, she'll pester me to no end if I don't do it soon," Sai Bunki-chan took out her mobile phone and handed it to Haruka-san, "Haruka-san, is it ok if you can take a quick picture of us. It's for a good friend of ours and she's wanting to find out what we're wearing."

"No problem, the more people who know about my designs, the better."

Haruka-san took several pictures of us in our new dresses like a professional before handing the phone back to Sai Bunki-chan who started emailing them to Hou Sanjou-chan. She immediately received a reply and all it was 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SOOO CUTTTEEE!'

I smiled but inside, my heart faltered. Even Son Saku-kun were to see me like this, he couldn't possibly like me once this beautiful transformation would wear off after the ball…if he were to be there...

But I momentarily pushed the thoughts aside again as we paid for the dresses, shoes and accessories to Haruka-san who gave us free memberships for being such good first-time customers.

"We definitely have to bring Hou Sanjou-chan here next time," I commented as we exited the shop with our shopping bags, "She will love the cute dresses."

"After that email reply, I think she will make us go the following weekend," Sai Bunki-chan chuckled before checking her watch, "I better go, girls. I don't want to be late for the rehearsal."

* * *

After Sai Bunki-chan made her departure to the school for her last rehearsal, my sister and I met up with Otousan back at the promenade to have lunch together before we made our way to the hair salon where we were to do up our hair and nails. Otousan promised he would be back to check on us after doing some errands. We were greeted by the two top stylists in the salon. The first woman was really beautiful with her long dark hair tied up in a high ponytail and her figure was that of a supermodel. She also had kind-looking eyes and her smile was warm. The second woman had an air of deep elegance. She had fair skin and a sultry look on her sophisticated face. While the second stylist took my sister aside, the first woman helped me find a seat. She combed through my long dark hair with her slender fingers.

"My colleague will take good care of your cute little sister. You have such beautiful thick hair, my dear...and so soft and silky too...any model would want your hair such as yours."

She handed me a hair style magazine and opened a page. All of the hairstyles were so lovely but...I had no idea what would be good for me. I must had looked so lost as she looked at me sympathetically.

"You poor dear...it can be overwhelming at times. Let's pick a style that you can easily maintain and still look good with your school uniform."

After a while, her smile turned bright as she turned the pages to the long hairstyles section.

"Here, this style is perfect for you," she pointed to a pretty girl with hair similar to mine, except she had strange bangs on the sides of her face, "Those are called hime bangs. They will shape your lovely face beautifully. Would you like them?"

I smiled shyly and nodded. She beamed at me as she took me to the washing station and began to lather the shampoo into my hair.

"Just sit back and relax, my dear. I'm going to work my magic on you. You'll look like a superstar by the time I'm finished."

The hairstylist was truly a professional. I had a lovely relaxing time as she carefully measured my hair and snipped away the stray strands with practiced ease, her cool fingers brushing against my skin. I looked to the side to find Shoukyou looking just as relaxed and having a wonderful time chatting with the hairstylist who was obviously charmed by her cuteness. As another junior stylist worked to blow dry my hair, she worked on my nails as she clipped, trimmed and buffed them to perfection and chose a lovely peach pink colour to match my dress, which she commented with sincere praise at my sense of fashion.

After several hours, our hair and nails were finally finished. Otousan arrived back at the salon to pay the cashier. He gawked at us for a moment before he recollected himself. We had to head home in order to quickly to get ready for the best night of our lives.

* * *

While Otousan prepared something light for us to eat and drink, Shoukyou and I quickly took hot showers, taking care not to ruin our new hairdos. Shoukyou took extra care to wash my back while my hair was carefully pulled out of the way. When we finished, a tray of egg sandwiches and two small mugs filled with strawberry milk greeted us. After eating our fill, we helped each other to dress up. I zipped up the back of Shoukyou's dress and helped slide the golden comb into the elegant coiled bun resting softly against the nape of her neck. In return, she helped tie the sash and the goassamer train behind my back and fastened the butterfly hair jewels in my hair which was now straightened and had ribbon curls at the ends. My new hime bangs framed my face sweetly just as the stylist predicted.

I took out our shared makeup bag. I knew Shoukyou would have trouble keeping track on how many cosmetic items she had so it was easier to compile our collection so that we can use it together. I took off my glasses and took out a small opened box of contact lenses. After some minor difficulty, I managed to slip them on...it had been a while since I wore them. After applying some moisturizing cream and foundation, we added eyeshadow and chose shades of lip gloss that subtly matched our dresses. We decided to forgo using mascara and eyeliner since the top halves of our faces would be masked throughout most of the night. We also added a slight touch of body glitter on our bare shoulders and cheekbones to enhance our skin tones and light makeup in order to complement our outfits.

For the finishing touch, I draped the silken wrap across my sister's arms, while Shoukyou helped me slip the shoes on my feet.

"You really look beautiful, onechan..." I turned to Shoukyou as we were busy packing away our shared makeup bag before meeting Otousan downstairs. Her eyes were soft and sincere, "You look like a real princess..."

"So do you, imouto. You look beautiful too..." I hugged her gently, mindful of her dress and the light makeup she was wearing, "Let's not keep Otousan waiting."

"Uh huh..." Shoukyou nodded enthusiastically and gripped my hand tightly before leaving my room.

We went downstairs where Otousan was waiting for us. He was wearing a black dress suit for the occasion as our royal chauffeur. Otousan exclaimed in delight when he saw us and whipped out his digital camera.

"This calls for another picture for the family album! You girls look beautiful! If Okasan were to see you now, she would cry tears of joy to see how you two have blossomed!" Otousan comically cried as the camera flashed at us, "Just one more!"

As we posed, I smiled down at Shoukyou who in turn smiled back to me. Under the dim houselights, the golden comb sat pristinely in the nest of honey brown curls, the crystals twinkling beautifully as her eyes. The golden butterfly hair jewels that decorated my head like a crown glittered in the same manner.

"All done, my little princesses! Your chariot awaits!"

Our hearts pounded with excitement as we followed Otousan to the car and clambered inside.

"We're really going, onechan..." Shoukyou whispered, her voice filled with excitement, "What magic would await us there?"

"I don't know, imouto..." I gripped her hand and squeezed it gently, feeling another squeeze in return, "But whatever it will be...this is going to be a night to remember..."

We were finally on our way to the Royal Masquerade Ball...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Oooh, the exciting part is nearly here and I have some good news. I had just finished writing the next chapter and it WILL be up by Christmas Day or by Boxing Day at the latest. This is done out of some sleepless hours in the dark late night :) Now I just had to do the editing! Do look out for it and Masquerade Ball here we come! And as always, reviews and feedback are much appreciated and if you do not want to make Santa Claus come after you with coal in his sack, don't make a flamer and turn back :)


	5. At The Royal Masquerade Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it. Umeko and Barako are mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 5 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Cao Cao: **Sou Sou**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku  
**

Getsu Ei: **Yue Ying  
**

Tei Hou: **Ding Feng  
**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Here it is, the promised chapter! **Happy Holidays and ****Merry Christmas to you all!** My Christmas present to you lovelies who took the time to give my story a chance. Now this is where the story truly begins: the Royal Masquerade Ball is here. If this was done in real life, I bet the school will have to cut a huge chunk of the budget to see it happen and this is why this sort of thing remains in stories like this. So how are the girls handling themselves at the ball...read on and let's see!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - At The Royal Masquerade Ball**

We never lost our grip on each other's hands as we neared the destination. This was it…the Royal Masquerade Ball was finally here. The drama theatre did look a like a magical castle from the distance. We could see a queue forming up at the entrance. Wow...this event had a huge turnout...

When the car stopped, Shoukyou stepped out first before helping me out while holding onto my delicate gossamer train so that it didn't tear. We kissed Otousan goodbye who hugged us back. He climbed back into the car and restarted the engine.

"Remember, I'll be back at midnight and I expect you girls to be here waiting! 12.15am at the latest! Have a wonderful time, girls!"

We quickly joined the queue with the other participants. Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan must already be inside...I wonder how they were doing. We recognised some of the teachers at the front, dressed in their best as they checked off names on the RSVP list and handed out ornate masks. We could see some of the teachers and other senior students escorting some people away with no-nonsense look on their faces. We had never seen them before so they must had been party-crashers. Soon when it came to our turn, Sou Sou-sensei, our headmaster and substitute literature teacher, smiled at us as he checked our names off and handed us our masks: Shoukyou had one in bright orange with yellow ribbons and mine a deep crimson with a gold trim.

"I've never expected you girls to become such elegant swans. My compliments to you both. Have a good time and stay out of trouble."

"Sou Sou-sensei creeps me out, onechan…" Shoukyou latched onto my sleeved arm, our masks already in place. I could see a pout forming on her, "It's like he has eyes on us all the time…"

"I'm sure it's nothing," I patted her hand in reassurance, "Don't let Sou Sou-sensei's intimidation spoil the night."

"But I still can't believe we're really here…living a real-life fairytale…"

"Indeed..."

The white stone walls of the building looked like the finest marble from the soft lighting from the candelabras and the makeshift chandelier on the domed ceiling. Silken violet draperies hung on the walls and from the ceiling. The huge dance floor was sleek and shiny. We could see the other party-goers lingering about and chatting amongst themselves, their costumes glittered and glimmered like gems. Several tall vases were scattered around the area and filled with wondrous spring flower bouquets.

We spotted the orchestra on a makeshift stage near the grand staircase. The orchestra members were busy tuning their instruments…there were drums, bells, violins, cellos, flutes, a golden harp and a beautiful grand piano. I smiled when I saw San Bunki-chan, all beautifully dressed, amiably conversing with some of the other orchestra members. Tei Hou-sensei was watching over them with pride in his eyes. He may be an intimidating man but his poetic soul and gentle demeanor made him a great mentor among the students.

The gigantic buffet table was located on the farthest corner of the theater where the guests could help themselves for something to eat and drink. We could make out Getsu Ei-sensei assisting the Culinary Club members and volunteers as they served the party guests. Getsu Ei-sensei was very strict and precise in her teaching and always referred to basics. But she was a culinary artist and a motherly woman who often treated the students in her tutelage like her own children, knowing that they would always do their best with her encouragement. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Hou Sanjou-chan standing in a private corner away from the buffet table with Kan Saku-kun. They were talking about something and they had tender looks on their faces. They were both dressed in smart caterer uniforms. I could see Kan Saku-kun smiling shyly at Hou Sanjou-chan and handing over to her a small gift box with a green bow on top. She must be very happy with the gift's contents from the way she hugged him close and planted kisses all over his laughing face.

Outside the tall glass windows, we could see the school gardens, the flowers and trees bathed wonderfully in a silvery glow from the full moon in the sky. A gigantic grandfather clock stood proudly on the low leveled staircase. 8.00pm...that meant more time to kill...

All in all, this was everything we imagined it to be and more.

"Shoukyou-chan!" we both turned to see two young girls heading our way. They must be Shoukyou's friends, judging from my sister's exuberant expression. The first girl stepped forward. She was dressed in a pink and green medieval styled dress and wore a gold mask with teardrop sequins, "Wow, glad you could make it…you look so cute in that dress! Onechan kept on gushing on how cute and beautiful you looked. She will be so pleased!"

"Who's this other girl next to you, Shoukyou-chan? A new friend?" the second girl asked. She was dressed in a lavender and mauve medieval styled dress similar to the first girl's and wore a purple mask with pink paper roses.

"How can you not recognise my beautiful big sister, Barako-chan!" Shoukyou angrily pouted and hugged my arm even tighter. I blushed as the two girls looked at me in disbelief…did I really look much different… "You're so mean and you ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Wow…sorry about that, Daikyou-senpai. It's just…you look really different - in a good way!"

"Yeah…you really look like a real princess!"

"Thank you, girls...Shoukyou, why don't you go with your friends for a while?" I gently pried her from my arm and ushered her to her friends, "I'm going to see Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan and see what they're up to."

"Are you sure, onechan?"

"I'm positive. I'll be fine, really. You go and have fun. Maybe you'll get to see Shuu Yu-kun there," I giggled when I saw a red blush covering her cheeks.

"Ok. But I'll come running back the moment I feel you're alone..."

"Don't worry about me…go and have fun…we meet back later, ok?"

I watched Shoukyou gave an uncertain nod before running off with her friends.

* * *

Then I carefully meandered through the crowd and made my way to the orchestra stage. Sai Bunki-chan's eyes brightened when she saw me. After excusing herself to Tei Hou-sensei, she came down from the stage.

"Daikyou-chan! Wow! Look at you...your hair is gorgeous! You look gorgeous!" she trailed one of her hands on one of the butterflies on my train, "You look like a goddess descended from the Heavens with your butterflies making a grand entrance...you're beautiful..."

"Sai Binku-chan, you're one to talk..." I gestured to her, "The dress looks even better on you under these lights."

"Hey, don't forget about me, girls!" we turned around to see Hou Sanjou-chan grinning as she grabbed us both in a gentle hug, mindful of our new dresses. She pulled back, awe shining in her eyes, "Wow...the photos you sent me don't do you both any justice...hey, where's Shoukyou-chan?"

"She's gone off with her friends. If you need to spot her, just look out for a little princess dressed in red and orange," I said as we scanned the room. Sure enough, we could see Shoukyou in the distance, chatting merrily with her friends, "She's the only girl I know who is suitable with bright colours."

"Hey, you're right, she looks so cute...hey, I almost forgot. Look, look! Look what Kan Saku-kun gave me!" Hou Sanjou-chan proudly stuck out her left hand.

A delicate charm bracelet graced her wrist. Various delicate heart and star shaped verdant and emerald colored crystal charms sparkled under the soft lighting. A matching ring rested on her middle finger, the bright green crystal heart twinkled brightly.

"Aren't they pretty? Kan Saku-kun said that green looks really good on me. He is so sweet..."

"Wow...the crystal gem craze is really catching on...you're lucky to have a piece of the latest fashion trend, Hou Sanjou-chan," Sai Bunki-chan murmured with admiration. She looked back to find the stage in activity again and Tei Hou-sensei getting his baton out, "Sorry, I have to get back on stage, we still have to create a musical ambience until the waltz. I'll see you two later. Be back by 10 sharp, I want you to be there to listen!"

"Ah! Before I forget, I got your goodies! Come this way!"

Hou Sanjou-chan grabbed my hand and led me to the buffet table. Kan Saku-kun smiled upon seeing us and lightly kissed her cheek, making her giggle with delight.

"Kan Saku-kun, this is Daikyou-chan. She's the one I told you about who's going to win the piano nationals next month."

"Hou Sanjou-chan..." I flushed in embarrassment.

"My girlfriend has told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daikyou-san. Please excuse me for being out of line for saying this but the both of you look beautiful tonight," what a modest and charming boy...now I can could see why Hou Sanjou-chan was so smitten with him.

"Awwww...you're so sweet, my darling," she gushed before she presented a middle sized plate to me, "Here you go! I managed to put a bit of everything from the buffet. I've saved some more portions for Sai Bunki-chan and Shoukyou-chan should they request them."

"It's a wonderful spread...but I couldn't possibly finish them off all by myself..." but I had to smile at the sight of the two mini strawberries and cream cupcakes settled nicely as the centerpiece.

"Maybe you should share them with someone you like...Son Saku-"

"..."

I felt my face warm up before sighing in new sadness. As soon as she mentioned his name, Son Saku-kun immediately came to my mind...I nearly forgot that he already had the girl he liked. He couldn't possibly be here tonight...yet I also hoped he could be...

"Daikyou-chan, I didn't mean to mention his name..."

I jumped when I felt Hou Sanjou-chan's hands gently touching mine. I looked up to see regret flashing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daikyou-chan...I am so thoughtless...I made you feel sad about Son Saku-kun when you looked all beautifully dressed for tonight..." I panicked at the sight of tears lingering on the edge of her eyes. I couldn't bear to see her cry and it made me feel guilty to be the cause of those tears, "I'm such a terrible friend..."

"Don't be, Hou Sanjou-chan. I'm okay with it, really...I'm stronger than this," I patted her hands in assurance and gave her a small smile, "I'm happy that you care, that's all that matters."

She responded with her own smile as she wiped away the tears, "Ok, Daikyou-chan...if you say so..."

"I think I'll step outside for a while for some fresh air...I'll take the treats with me there," I took the offered plate.

"Make sure you come back in by 10 sharp, Daikyou-chan. The main waltz is really something to look forward to. You know how Sai Bunki-chan wants you to be there to listen."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I promise."

"I have to go back and help with Kan Saku-kun and Getsu Ei-sensei...don't be shy to come back for seconds, ok?"

With that, I turned to the nearest open door and made my exit.

Yet I couldn't shake the slight uneasy feeling down my spine...my gut instinct told me that I was being watched...

* * *

I stepped outside in the school gardens with Hou Sanjou-chan's plate of goodies. The night was soothingly cool and I could see some of the cherry blossom trees starting to bloom. Finding one of the stone benches and sitting down to momentarily rest my feet, I set the plate down next to me and tried to take in the moon bathed scenery. Usually, sights like these often made my heart swell in admiration of the ethereal beauty presented before me. Yet as I glanced at the space on the bench where another person could sit nearby, I felt empty. I sighed to myself. I didn't see Son Saku-kun anywhere in the vicinity…it was too much for me to hope he would be here. I looked down at my plate...it was a bit too much to eat on my own...I swore I could hear his sweet laughter echoing in my ears and see his dark eyes twinkling at me and the small grin on his lips...

"Oh San Saku-kun..."

My empty heart grew heavier with each thought of Son Saku-kun. I didn't want to admit it but I really really hoped that he would be here tonight even though he was with Shoukou-san, the girl of his dreams...it would be enough to just watch him from afar and see him smile even though I wouldn't be the one to make him do so...

I looked up to the night sky. The stars looked so lovely tonight. Then out of the blue, a lone star shone brightly above the rest. A wishing star? I thought that happened only in stories...but I clasped my hands and squeezed my eyes shut as I whispered into the night.

"Even though you are with Shoukou-san now...I wish you were here...so that I can see your smile from afar...for one last time before I can let go of you...that's all I ask..."

I let my clasped hands fall onto my lap...I felt better that I let my wish out...but I still felt lonelier than ever.

I must had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear footfalls behind me...I was shocked out of my trance when a gentle touch descended on my hands before I felt a larger hand gripping my left hand and a soft kiss pressed to the back of it...

"Good evening, oh beautiful princess…"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes:** GASP! Who could it be?! Ah ha...you will have to find out in the next chapter, my dears :) Anyway, I hope this is sufficient enough for a lovely Christmas present to the people who bothered to come and read my story. The reviews, no matter how many are there, truly matter to me and it does give me a sense of purpose that you guys like what I write :) I'll be posting the next chapter up by the end of the week if I get the editing right on schedule. And like always, I'm ready for reviews and feedback and any flamers will be used to bake my Christmas pudding :)


	6. The Mysterious Masked Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it. AND the wonderful Disney song _Beautiful, _the source of inspiration for this story, is created none other than the skillful Jim Brickman and the sweet, funny and so musically-talented, Wayne Brady, who we all know is a regular from _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ who kicks ass in singing games. I also added in a reference to the _Waltz of the Flowers_ number that is composed by the great Peter Tchaikovsky.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 6 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Xiahou Ba:** Kakou Ha  
**

Cao Cao: **Sou Sou**

Xiahou Yuan:** Kakou En  
**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku  
**

Jiang Wei:** Kyou Yi  
**

Getsu Ei: **Yue Ying  
**

Tei Hou: **Ding Feng  
**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ah...here we go...I originally wanted to write two chapters to prolong the interaction between Da Qiao and the masked stranger but I decided to combine the whole thing into one large chapter to encompass the time they spent together so this will by far be the longest chapter I had written. The end of 2012 draws near...how time goes by so quickly. This is where the interesting part comes in...Da Qiao finally meets the stranger mentioned at the end of the previous chapter. Who is this stranger? Could it be who you think it would be...what will the night hold for the couple. What sweet happenings and romance will be brewing for the night? Be careful of cavities for the romance will surely make your teeth rot! Let's find out shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Mysterious Masked Prince  
**

I stilled at the soft touch and found myself face to face with a tall well-built boy dressed in a princely outfit with a dark crimson cape. He had a scarlet red mask over his face and was smiling shyly at me.

"I...who are you?" I managed to gasp out the words.

"Ah...forgive me for startling you...well...I'm a prince...can you tell?"

"Yes...yes, I can...you're...you're very distinguished..."

"I thank you for your sweet compliment, princess..."

His smile was so beautiful that I could help but reciprocate the gesture...but he looked quite familiar...his voice too…I was sure I saw him somewhere before…perhaps one of the other boys around school? In my class maybe?

"I was wondering whether you would like some company. A beautiful princess like yourself shouldn't be alone on a lovely night like this..."

I found myself blushing...he called me beautiful...

"Y-Yes…I'd like that…and uhm...you're welcome to share the treats with me if you like. It's far too much for me to eat alone..."

"That's very kind of you..." he found his place beside me on the stone bench. I watched as he took one of the mini cupcakes and placed it into his mouth. He smiled at me after eating it, "This is really good...I don't usually indulge in sweets but this is delicious...do you know who made this?"

"One of my good friends made it.." I felt my shyness slowly ebbing away, "She's a member of the Culinary Club."

"Oh? Tell me more, please."

And that's how the ice was broken between us...

* * *

As we shared the plate between us, we ended up talking about random things: hobbies, what we did in school and our friends and families. All the while, we could hear music and singing echoing from within the building.

His hobbies, other than sports, included video-games, listening to jazz and rock music, playing the guitar and watching movies. He was also a basketball player in the high school team but he wouldn't disclose which position he played in. Although he had a large circle of friends, he also had a best friend he knew from childhood who he saw as his brother and confidant. It made me smile because it reminded me of the strong bond I shared with Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan. I also learned that he was the oldest of three children, followed by his younger brother and sister. His widowed father taught basketball in the local sports club in the community centre, which I did recall was not far from school. My heart warmed even more when he told me that he sometimes went to the centre after school to volunteer teaching the younger children to play basketball and the importance of sportsmanship. I could imagine him swarmed by excited children, begging him to teach them a shot or a dribbling technique or to tell them stories of his matches. He explained that he wanted to pass on the love and excitement of the sport to the next generation just like his father did to him. What a wonderful role model. His siblings were currently studying in a different school but were expected to make a transfer to our school next year, making it easier to for the whole family to be together. The one question he avoided answering was telling me his name...

"That will spoil the mystery of the night, princess," he explained, "I'm sure you wouldn't tell me your name if I asked you..."

I nodded, making sense of his logic, "You're right. I'm sorry for being intrusive."

"Don't be..." my blush deepened further as I realized that he hadn't once let go of my hand. His gloved fingers were gentle and protective as they wrapped around my own fingers. I sighed as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, "You're wonderful company and an amazing girl. You're sweet and caring to your younger sister and father. You're a talented musician and a well-read scholar. These friends of yours are so lucky to have you as you are lucky to have them. So...uh...are you here to see someone? Someone special to your heart?"

I faltered at the question. I turned away so that he couldn't see the tears brimming behind my mask.

"I...the boy I like...he...he's with another..." I said softly. I forced myself to calm down when I felt the lump in my throat. I didn't want to break down in front of the masked boy, "He's with a beautiful girl who made him laugh and smile...I gave him some handmade chocolates on Valentine's Day. He's accepted them but...I know now that he doesn't like me..."

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that...don't cry, my princess..." I felt his other gloved hand on my cheek. I blushed in embarrassment when his thumb brushed on my cheek, wiping away a tear...I was so glad I wasn't wearing any eyeliner and mascara otherwise my eyes would be a mess... "But I still don't understand why a wondrous girl like you would go unnoticed by the other boys."

I lowered my eyes, "I'm...I...I'm not who you think I am...in school, I'm just one of the other girls who stay in the background. But you...you're so wonderful. You're a loving brother to your siblings and a dedicated son to your father. You're a great athlete to children who look up to you and you have such interesting hobbies compared to mine...any girl would've like to be with you..."

It was then I saw his eyes turn sad. I wished he would smile once again, "Many girls do...but I fear that the fair girl who stole my heart doesn't like me...you see, she gave me some chocolates on Valentine's Day and it was the nicest thing any other girl had done for me. I was going to tell her what I feel for her but we got rudely interrupted and she ran away before I could say anything else. I had a feeling that she must be really angry at me now..."

I gripped his hand tightly in assurance, "I hope she will come around and clear up the misunderstanding and like you for who you are..."

He smiled back and his gaze was strangely intense, "I hope so too..."

Just then, we could hear the grandfather clock toll 10 times. Ten o'clock already? Time really did fly fast...

"Hey...uhm...I think the waltz is going to start soon. Shall we head inside? It's still a bit chilly now."

"Yes, we should. I did promise my other friend that I would stay and listen to her play."

I allowed myself to be brought to my feet and we walked together back into the dance hall.

* * *

Upon entering to through the doors, I was about to leave in another direction as I was certain he would like to go off to be with his friends. But the grip on my hand didn't relinquish. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Aren't you going to find your friends?"

"No, most of my friends didn't come for the night save for my best friend but he's occupied at the moment. I don't want to leave you alone when you should be having the time of your life, I already had a wonderful time getting to know you...I'll be your prince for tonight."

I felt my heart melt into a puddle. How sweet and considerate he was...how could I say no to such a kind offer? I rubbed my thumb against his fingers and nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that very much..."

My mysterious prince smiled back, making him look more handsome than before...

"Now then everyone, please gather to the dance floor. The waltz is going to begin!" Tei Hou-sensei tapped his baton and the orchestra readied themselves before they began to play.

I smiled when I recognized the melody: Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers_. It would be no surprise Sai Bunki-chan had many a fun day to practice for tonight. We momentarily stood at the edge of the dance floor to watch Sai Bunki-chan playing a marvelous cadenza on her harp. She looked so serene as her lithe fingers danced over each metal string, plucking with graceful finesse.

Then I felt a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

"May I have this dance, my princess?"

"I couldn't say no to a gallant prince..."

My masked prince held me close as we went to the dance floor where the other couples already started dancing. It all looked so splendid. The couples swept across the dance floor in a graceful blur of colours like flowers and leaves flowing in the wind. He tenderly gripped my hand and cupped the small of my back. I looked up at him, uncertain what to do. He chuckled warmly and sweetly kissed my head.

"Don't worry, princess. Let me lead...don't think...just feel me..."

And led me he did. It felt as if time had literally stopped and there were just me and him. He held me like I was the rarest flower to ever blossom on Earth. I felt as if we were floating on air...among the clouds and the stars. With each twirl and step, all I could see were his mysterious eyes and his sweet smile. I couldn't help but giggle as he picked me up and twirled me around, his laughter ringing beautifully in the air. I was flying and he gave me wings...it was an exhilarating feeling that I never want to ever forget.

"I'm...I'm flying!" I whispered breathlessly.

"You're a beautiful angel, my princess. I will never let you fall," my prince said reassuringly.

"I trust you..." because even if I would fall, he would be there to catch me...

As the music progressed to a crescendo creating a grand finale, my mysterious prince and I and another couple were apparently the only ones who were still dancing before finishing with a flourish. I quickly glanced and found in pleasant surprise to see Shoukyou and her dance partner to be the second couple. She must had really enjoyed herself from the way she hugged back in the masked boy's embrace and the sweet soft smile on her masked face. My mysterious prince held me close as thunderous applause echoed throughout the dance floor. Shouts of 'Bravo!' and 'Encore!' were directed at us. I smiled up at him and my heart swelled. My first waltz...I couldn't believe what I just did...

"You're a wonderful dancer...I...I had fun!" I gasped, hardly containing my excitement at what we accomplished tonight.

"You too...you're a natural!" he exclaimed and I could hear sincere amazement in his voice, "I couldn't ask for a better dancing partner. You're amazing."

"Onechan?!" I smiled at Shoukyou, "Wow...you really took to the dance floor!"

"My compliments to you both...a truly commendable display of grace and dexterity," the other boy bowed deeply before locking eyes with my prince. He was dressed in a very regal princely outfit with a red rose in one of the lapels and wore a black mask trimmed in red and gold. I swore he looked like an ethereal elf prince in those clothes due to his slender build, "I see that you got your waltz dancing skills up to speed, my friend. I am very pleased with your progress."

"Heh, I told you not to worry when I said that I'd get my act together for tonight. But all the same, thanks for the advice."

I looked between the two boys. They seemed to know each other very well from the amiable tone of the conversation.

"That is the most wondrous round of waltz dancing I had ever seen!" we looked to see Sou Sou-sensei approaching us and the other couple, "I must applaud you four for your efforts. Very well done."

We thanked Sou Sou-sensei and nodded in acknowledgement as I felt the shyness creeping back. Sou Sou-sensei nodded back and stepped back into the crowd to join the other teachers. I then felt my mysterious prince clutching me tighter. I looked up to see him glaring at Sou Sou-sensei's back, "My prince?"

"He may be a good teacher that commands respect when it's due but I don't like the way he approached you, my princess...what a creep..."

I looked at Shoukyou and found the masked boy also holding my sister possessively with a guarded look in his dark eyes...how odd...

Just then, Kakou En-sensei, our gym teacher, stepped up on the first level of the grand staircase with Sou Sou-sensei, "Alright everyone! I hope you're all enjoying yourself!"

Cheers erupted from all over the dance hall.

"This ball couldn't have transpired if there weren't any hardworking people to make it happen! We must give credit where it's due! First off, we must thank all the members of the Student Council and the Drama Club for helping to organize this beauteous event and for decorating the venue for the night! You guys did a fantastic job!" all us watched as Kakou En-sensei gestured to the different parts of the hall as he continued to speak jovially, "Tei Hou-sensei! You and the rest of the guys in the school orchestra are absolute winners in musical entertainment! Take a bow! Thank you to Getsu Ei-sensei and the Culinary Club for their wonderful buffet for the evening! The food was delicious and the sweet treats excellent! A huge thank you to our fellow teachers and volunteers to make sure the queue ran smoothly and catch any unwanted party-crashers. But most of all, we must thank Sou Sou-sensei for helping to organize the funds to make this event possible to happen!"

At this, loud polite applause thundered as Sou Sou-sensei bowed in acknowledgement.

I observed Shoukyou. She looked really happy and a dreamy smile was present on her lips. The masked boy now had an arm wrapped around her waist in a tender grip. He certainly had a flair of elegance that was striking. As I took the time to examine his stature, I was sure I saw him somewhere before...I was brought back to reality as thunderous cheers and whistles filled the hall.

Kyou Yi-kun and Kakou Ha-kun were up on stage. The boys gave a deep bow before Kyou Yi-kun made himself comfortable at the grand piano while Kakou Ha-kun stood nearby. These best friends were often seen together in school and many girls had the hots for them. Kyou Yi-kun was the best piano player in school and always seemed to be happiest whenever he sat down to play. I inspired to be great at the piano as him one day. Kakou Ha-kun was highly praised as the star quarterback in our newly formed American football team and the proud son of Kakou En-sensei. He was also a very talented singer and would often sing to Kyou Yi-kun's music. The merest sound of his golden voice often made girls swoon. We watched as Kakou En-sensei set up another microphone with a near the piano and heartily grasped Kakou-En's shoulder with him returning in kind as he handed him another one to use.

"Now then, we are going slow things down a bit with Kyou Yi-kun's special music and, I am most proud to say, my son's singing prowess to end this magical night. Upon midnight, we shall perform the unmasking," Kakou En-sensei smiled and turned in the direction of the boys as he stepped off the stage, "Whenever you're ready, boys."

"Thank you, Kakou En-sensei," Kyou Yi-kun nodded to the musicians handling the violins and percussion instruments who began in their playing positions. The rest of the orchestra followed Tei Hou-sensei off the stage, "Everyone, I am deeply honored to be playing on this wondrous night. Please allow my first melody to soothe your senses before Kakou Ha-kun presents our song...enjoy..."

We watched in trepidation as Kyou Yi-kun closed his eyes and began to play.

* * *

Kyou Yi-kun's melody wafted through the air like a pleasant perfume. This was how highly skilled he was at the piano. He could make your heart swell and burst the moment his fingers touched the keys. His face was filled with deep concentration yet a content smile graced his lips. Soon, his music was accompanied by the beautiful heart rending chords from the violins.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Shoukyou being pulled back into the embrace of her dancing partner. She looked so happy as he bent down to kiss her forehead and danced with her.

In another corner, I saw Sai Bunki-chan smiling at a tall masked boy with dark blonde hair as he helped her down from the stage and handed her a small bouquet of dark pink roses, which she accepted with grace. He led her to a bench whereupon they sat together and talked quietly. This boy had a flirty yet gentlemanly air around him. I was pretty sure I had seen him somewhere before.

Finally I saw Hou Sanjou-chan and Kan Saku-kun in the dark corner away from the buffet table. She was smiling sweetly at Kan Saku-kun as he pulled her close for a dance. Romance was really in the air tonight...all because of Kyou Yi-kun's magnificent music...

I was brought back to reality when my mysterious prince pulled me close to his body. The same shy smile graced his lips.

"Dance with me again, my princess?" my masked prince asked upon which I nodded in response.

He took my hand in his and we began waltzing again. This time, the pace was slow and leisurely and by then I was already accustomed to his movements and the gentle yet firm grip on my body. We were gliding together in perfect harmony and his face was so close to mine. I heard him whisper his praise to my ears, which made me blush harder. As the music reached the end, my mysterious prince picked me up and pirouetted me gracefully before setting me on the ground gently for a grand finish upon which polite applause echoed through the premises. This time, we were the only couple left on the dance floor. I could see Shoukyou and her prince among the spectators. I smiled as I was pretty sure she was clapping the loudest among the crowd.

* * *

Some of the other party guests returned to the dance floor while others opted to remain and watch from the sidelines as they resumed their conversations before the waltz.

After a minute of silence, the slow melody began to morph into a different composition as the tempo changed and bells and drums accompanied in rhythm. Kakou Ha-kun stepped up with the microphone and was greeted with cheers. He looked a bit sheepish at first but he flashed his wide smile and held up his hands to quieten the excited party-goers.

"Hi everyone, we have chosen this song which we hope conveys the magic and romance that this night has brought to all the princes and princesses at this magnificent ball. This is for all you beautiful girls out there...and you guys better treasure them like no other...hey we go..."

The song was about to begin. I then began to hear Kakou Ha-kun singing into the microphone, his smooth baritone voice echoing in a pleasantly hypnotizing volume.

* * *

"_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

_There was something about you_

_I knew...I knew..._

_That you were once in a lifetime_

_A treasure near impossible to find_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you..."_

* * *

I felt my prince's hands guiding my arms around his neck before placing his hands on my waist. I leaned my head against his chest as we swayed to and fro, feeling his heartbeat against my hot cheek. I briefly looked around to see some couples following our example. Shoukyou and her masked escort also joined the dance floor.

I looked up to my mysterious prince. His dark eyes had turned tender and possessed the same strange intense stare back in the school gardens.

"You're really beautiful...everything about you is beautiful...I really mean it..."

He called me beautiful again...if he kept on saying it that way...I could just actually believe his words that I really was beautiful...

"I...you're the first boy to ever call me beautiful...thank you..."

"And...I'm really happy to have spend this night with you..." he said quietly and I could see the blush covering his cheeks.

I was pretty sure my red cheeks matched his in intensity, "Me too...I...this has to be the most magical night I had ever experienced in my life..."

* * *

"_'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you..."_

* * *

The atmosphere around us had turned dreamy and surreal. The lights seemed to dim even more. All I could focus was my prince guiding us in a steady pace. This was what I often read in fairytales and saw in the princess movies my sister and I used to watch...it had to be a dream...yet it wasn't...oh God...I hope it wasn't...

It was happening in reality...my reality...for this one night, I was a beautiful princess who danced with a handsome and dashing prince...now I knew how Cinderella must have felt on this magical night to be dancing in the arms of a prince who loved her...I never want to let him go...and I never want him to let go of me...ever...I would crumble if I were to stray from the circle of his arms...

* * *

"_Holding you in my arms_

_No one else has fit so perfectly_

_I could dance forever with you...with you..._

_And at the stroke of midnight_

_Please forgive me if I can't let go_

_'Cause I never dreamed that I'd find a Cinderella of my own..."_

* * *

I shivered when his gloved hands tightened around my waist and his cheek brushed against the top of my head. I leaned my head back against his chest...I could hear his heartbeat...it was beating so fast...I guess I wasn't alone because I could feel my heart thundering as fast as his.

"I wish this night could go on forever..." I looked up at him. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took in a shaky breath, "I don't want this to end...if only I had the power to make time stop right here...right now..."

My eyes clouded in sadness. Yes, midnight would arrive and the magic would vanish into shadows and nothingness...come Monday, I would return to being a plain ordinary schoolgirl...a model student who wore glasses and plaited pigtails and would forever pine for the one boy who couldn't possibly reciprocate my feelings...Son Saku-kun...

"Just like in Cinderella...the magic will come to an end..." I whispered softly as I gripped him tighter. Unlike Cinderella, I didn't think I could get my happy ending, "I wish for the same thing..."

"You feel so right in my arms..." I gasped as I felt his lips softly caressing my forehead...why do I feel so hot...and dizzy, "I don't think I can let go of you...God...I need you here with me..."

* * *

"_'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you..."_

* * *

I felt one of his hands leaving my waist, feeling the soft gloved fingers stroking my cheek like silk and tilting my chin up to gaze up at him. That same intense stare...it stilled me to the core.

I couldn't look away...I couldn't even if I didn't want to...I felt like a deer caught in the headlights...

"My Cinderella..." he whispered to me as he placed his lips on my forehead once more. I breathed shakily at the contact, "My beautiful princess..."

I couldn't get enough of his deep voice...he called me beautiful again...over and over again...

* * *

"_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything..._

_Ooooh, no, I've never seen anything..._

_As beautiful as you..."_

* * *

Oh God...my legs had turned to jelly...my head was hazy and colourful spots danced over my line of vision. I felt flushed all over. I had never felt anything like this before...if it weren't for the strong arms cradling me, I would've fainted on the spot.

I don't know when we stopped slow-dancing. We were still and kept on staring into each other's eyes, his fingers interlocked with mine. Our breaths danced across each other's red faces and our eyes behind the glittering masks bore into each other...his fingers returned to my cheek. He felt so warm...

* * *

"_From the moment I saw you..."_

* * *

I closed my eyes and nuzzled against that beautiful strong hand, trying to memorize the gentle touch...

But a tear escaped my eye before more followed...while I felt happy that I was having such a magical night, I also felt so terrible. This kind masked boy...my mysterious prince had been so gallant and stayed by my side throughout the entire night...yet in the back of my mind, I wished it was Son Saku-kun who would make me feel this way...to be the one talking to me in pleasant conversation...holding me...dancing with me...caressing my cheek...but he already had Shoukou-san...she could make him happy when I couldn't...

But me? I was a horrible person to make my mysterious prince do such wonderful things with me when he should be with the girl he liked...I must had made another girl unhappy because I took him away from her...I destroyed her dreams...

At that moment, I didn't feel like a beautiful pure-hearted princess anymore...I was a temptress with a selfish heart...

* * *

"_From the moment I looked into your eyes..."_

* * *

"My princess...don't cry..." I opened my wet eyes, feeling my tears wiped away from my cheeks. His face was filled with concern, "Your beautiful face will be all wet...why are you so sad?"

"I'm sorry...I'm having such a wonderful time with you but you must have been waiting for the girl you like before I came along...I'm so sorry..."

"No...don't ever be sorry..."

"I..."

"Shhhhh...no more words..."

I was hypnotized at the way his face leaned close. His lips looked so soft and wet... they were coming closer...I could feel mine trembling in anticipation...

Our lips were about a millimeter apart...

Barely touching...

So close...

BONG!

Midnight! The grandfather clock made its first toll...

Oh killjoy!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Oh I do love a good romance, especially when it's filled with angst and fluffiness that makes your heart go AWWWWWWW, just so you know, the clock is significant in the story and that's why the killjoy reference is in there. In the Disney version when Cinderella wakes up, she hears the chimes of the clock outside and calls it killjoy. But GASP! Midnight has struck and the unmasking is due...what will happen when the masks come away...how will the night end? Well, I'm afraid you will have to wait for the next chapter, my dears. Patience is a virtue and the new chapter will be up and running before you know it! Until then, I welcome reviews and feedback with open arms...flamers...not so much...for now I wish you all an early **Happy New Year 2013!**


	7. The Spell is Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 7 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Xiahou Ba**: Kakou Ha**

Guo Jia:** Kaku Ka  
**

Cao Cao:** Sou Sou**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Jiang Wei: **Kyou Yi**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Wow! 2 more faves and 2 more follows and even more reviews! Welcome aboard,** ArtisticIce** and** Hibiki's Echo**! Thank you so much! This is more than I could ask for :) I'm glad that my writing skills in romance weren't lost after all this time, well...here it is...the chapter that dictates the broken spell aka the unmasking...what will happen? Who is the masked boy who's been by Da Qiao's side all night? How will this night end...don't look at me, please read on!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Spell is Broken**

We gasped and pulled apart as if we broke from a trance but our hands were still joined. The grandfather clock tolled 11 more times as loud applause rang around us, congratulating and praising the wonderful song. Kyou Yi-kun stood up from the piano and joined Kakou Ha-kun's side and bowed together, sending the audience into a further frenzy. With another short bow, the two boys left the stage to join the audience.

"My princess..." I turned back to see my masked prince looking at me nervously, the blush still evident on his cheeks, "I...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"M-Me too...I..." I was so lost for words...I wanted the kiss to happen but yet at the same time, I didn't...I've never felt so confused...so conflicted in my whole life...

Sou Sou-sensei was back on the staircase, his mask in his hands.

"Drumroll, please! Prepare to unmask yourself at your free will, everyone!" he gestured to the drummers, "When you are ready!"

At the end of the drum roll, I could hear incredulous laughter and shouts as the participants unmasked themselves.

* * *

I turned to where Sai Bunki-chan was still sitting with the boy on the bench. She had a mild look of surprise over her face before the smile once again graced her lips. The boy had already unmasked himself. It was Kaku Ka-kun, the star actor of our Drama Club! I couldn't hear from what he was saying to her but it must had been something sweet since her pale cheeks turned red and she clutched the pink roses closer to her chest as he kissed the back of her hand.

Then I saw Shoukyou and her mysterious dance partner, already unmasked. I gulped in surprise.

"Shuu Yu-kun?!"

It was indeed Shuu Yu-kun! No wonder I thought he looked so familiar. Only he could have that striking flair of elegance. Shoukyou looked absolutely gobsmacked and her face turned an intense shade of red. She was about to bolt away when he caught her by the arms. I watched as she initially struggled before Shuu Yu-kun kissed my sister gently on her cheek as he cupped her face. I had never seen such panic crossing over his face. He was always so calm and collected. I was pretty sure he said that he liked liked her because the shock disappeared from my sister's face only to be replaced disbelief...then unbridled joy. She returned Shuu Yu-kun's embrace and the joyous look on his face wasn't hard to mask. I watched him pick her up and twirled her around, planting another kiss on her cheek. I could see the older girls seething with jealousy in the sidelines. I hoped they finally got the message that Shuu Yu-kun really did like my sister to bits. They both looked so cute together...

But that meant that Son Saku-kun was here at the ball too! I knew the boys were inseparable and were best of friends...but where could he be?

I turned my attention back to my mysterious prince who looked even more nervous than before. His gloved hand that was holding mine was shaky.

"I'll go first..." he offered as he pinched the edge of the mask, preparing to slide it away from his face, "Here goes..."

When the mask was fully removed, he dropped it carelessly whereupon it clattered onto the floor, forgotten. My intrigued smile disappeared and turned to one of shocked disbelief.

* * *

I clapped my free hand to my mouth, failing to block the shocked gasp wrenched from my chest. Standing before me was-

"Son Saku-kun?!"

It really was him! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Yes...it's me."

He was with me the whole time?! Our talk in the school gardens...the waltzes we shared...the intimate slow dance...and when we nearly kissed...I...

"My princess...now that you know who I am...do you accept me?"

But...but...he was supposed to be with Shoukou-san! The girl with the green eyes and the short auburn hair! The girl who made him laugh and smile! Did he ditch her and break her heart too?! I looked around the hall and I didn't see her anywhere. All of a sudden, I pictured Shoukou-san looking broken as she cried her heart out in painful loneliness and betrayal...now she was suffering because of me...he betrayed her...

The one thing I couldn't stand was betrayal...even if it happened to another...

* * *

Suddenly all the euphoria I had within me vanished and was replaced by two hard emotions I rarely felt before...anguish and anger. I pulled my hand roughly from his. Frustrated tears came to my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Son Saku-kun looked shocked and tried to reach for my hand again. But I took a step back, shaking my head...it was all wrong...he played me...he played with my heart...he toyed with my feelings...and I fell for it...I was such a fool!

"My princess...wha-"

"Go away...go away!"

"Listen to me! I already know who you are under the crimson mask!" I flinched at Son Saku-kun words. As he approached a step forward, I took a step back, "It is you who I truly like! What I feel for you is all real! Please believe me!"

"No, you're a liar! Don't come near me!" I screamed at him, "You hurt me!"

I knew I was creating a commotion as the other party-goers and teachers looked on at with unease. Poor Shoukyou looked frightened and Shuu Yu-kun looked aghast at the situation. The two girls who were with Shoukyou came with surprised looks on their faces. I could see Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan running to up to the couple to see what the commotion was. Their looks of worry and shock filled their faces. I was too deep in my angry tears to care of the repercussions that were sure to come. I didn't care of the slight hurt crossing over Son Saku-kun's face...

"What do you mean? I didn't-"

"How dare you play with my feelings! You're supposed to be with the girl you liked, not me! Shoukou-san made you laugh and smile and this is how you repay her love! You betrayed her! Did you break her heart and then come after me, playing with other girls who like you?! All dressed up, knowing that come Monday, I'll no longer look like I did tonight! I may have wished to see you smile from afar so that I can let go of you and let you pursue your true happiness...but you...you're so selfish to make fun of me like this..."

"What? I don't understand-"

"Of course, you don't understand! You are a heartbreaker! You're the lowest of the low! I hate you!"

"I..." my conscience twisted at the broken word uttered from Son Saku-kun's mouth. His eyes were filled with intense sadness...the same sadness back in the school gardens...

"Please...just go...go away..." those were the only words I said. It scared me inside that they sounded cold and cruel...

"Onechan! I'm sorry, Shuu Yu-kun...I...we have to go..."

"Shoukyou-chan! There's a good explanation for all of this! Please listen!" Shuu Yu-kun's voice was trembling...how unlike him...

"No! Please let me go! I have to get to onechan!" I broke at the timid and scared tone of my little sister. I imagined her roughly breaking away from the boy she liked just to come to me.

"Shoukyou-chan!" Shuu Yu-kun shouted after her.

"Shouykou-chan, what happened?" I heard a girl's voice call after my sister, "What's wrong?!"

"I'm sorry! I can't be around you two right now! I have to get to onechan! She needs me!"

"I...why...I thought...I thought we had a chance..." I winced at Son Saku-kun's soft voice. It was filled with hopeless defeat...

"Onechan, we have to go. Otousan will be waiting for us..." I felt Shoukyou's hand tugging mine. I saw intense hurt fully blossoming over Son Saku-kun's face. Now he would finally feel the hurt I felt...it served him right...and it made me feel better...for a while, "Onechan...let's go..."

"Wait!-"

"No! Don't come near me ever again...I can't bear to even look at you...I never want to see you again!"

With those last words, I followed my sister to exit the hall. I tried hard to ignore the thumping sounds of someone falling onto his knees behind me and soft frustrated sobs behind me...I couldn't turn back...knowing of the heartbreaking destruction I caused to the boy I still liked with my heart...

* * *

I heard more footfalls behind me. It was Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan. I could hear murmurs from the spectators around me until it was quiet. We finally outside the theater and near the driveway. My feet hurt terribly and my eyes burned with more tears. I collapsed onto my knees on the hard pavement as I cried my heart out. My mask finally fell onto the ground along with my tears. As I wept, I felt strong and slender arms around me.

"Daikyou-chan..." I looked up to see Hou Sanjou-chan holding me and she was crying along with me. So was Sai Bunki-chan and my sister...what had I done? I made them all cry...this wasn't supposed to happen...

As I cried, the adrenaline faded away, leaving behind a heavy painful feeling striking my heart. Then the realization that I had hurt Son Saku-kun's spirit in my rage hit me back like a ton of bricks. All the poisonous hateful things I said about him pierced my soul. I wanted to scream and hurt myself...to punish myself for saying such unthinkable things to him...

But most of all, I was a horrible person...a terrible sister...an inconsiderate friend...I was wrong...Son Saku-kun wasn't the lowest of the low...I was...

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I blurted out as I clung onto Hou Sanjou-chan, "I ruined everything! I'm so sorry!"

"Onechan..." I felt her hands cupping my face and her frantic kisses on my forehead in a failed attempt to calm me down, "Onechan! You're hyperventilating!"

"Daikyou-chan! Stay calm...you need to breathe!"

I vaguely heard a car honk and someone getting out of the car.

"Girls! What happened here?!" Otousan...oh God...he saw us...

"Otousan!"

"Kyou-ojisan!"

I could hear chatters and murmurs around me. Everything was a blur around me as I felt myself carefully guided into Otousan's car. I chanced to look outside the car window...behind Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan, I made out Son Saku-kun and Shuu Yu-kun running towards us. My heart shattered upon looking at their faces...they were filled with heartbreak and extreme sadness and each boy was clutching something in his hand...but Otousan sped away before I could look further...what had I done...what had I done?!

* * *

I still couldn't stop crying as I felt Shoukyou's arms around me.

"Onechan...please stop crying...you're scaring me..." Shoukyou's voice was trembling. I pulled away and felt my sister's soft wrap gently wiping away my tears. My contact lens were starting to hurt too, "Onechan..."

"It wasn't supposed to end like this! This one magical night! It went all wrong! Son Saku-kun's is with Shoukou-san and now he broke her heart as he did mine! I know I said I hate him but I know in my heart that it's not true! I was so angry that he betrayed her and hurt me..and...I still want him to like me! I ruined everything for you and Shuu Yu-kun! I'm so sorry!"

"Onechan..." I felt my sister's arms tighten around me and I felt terrible when she cried harder, "I'm so sorry...it's all my fault too! If I hadn't pestered you about the ball and make you come, you wouldn't feel so sad right now..."

"No, never! It's not your fault, Shoukyou...it's never your fault...it's too late for me..." I pressed my cheek against her forehead. It was then I noticed that the beautiful golden comb was nowhere to be seen on her lovely hair...it was gone! "Imouto! Your golden comb is missing!"

Shoukyou's hand flew to her bun and she gasped. She whimpered and her hands shook, her eyes wide and frightened...

"Onechan...you picked it out for me...why...I lost it...how...onechan..."

"Imouto...it's ok...it's ok...here, lie down on my lap...you look pale..."

As she laid down on my lap, she looked down at my feet. To my shock, she shot up, her face even paler than before.

"Imouto! What's wrong?!"

"Onechan...your left shoe!" Shoukyou exclaimed as she pointed to my feet. There was only shoe attached to my right foot...the left one was bare, "It's missing!"

"I'm sorry, girls...it's too late to turn back now..." Otousan said apologetically, "We're too far from the school to turn around..."

We both looked at each other in horror. It was too late to turn back to look for the missing precious trinkets...my left shoe and my little sister's comb. Otousan was right... he had already driven miles away from the school. I felt my sister tremble as she cried in my shoulder, saying "sorry, sorry" over and over again. I resumed crying as well while I hugged her close. Right now, my heart hurt more than the red blisters covering my feet...

* * *

"This was not what I expected to see, girls...what happened to you two? You girls looked so happy and beautiful when we left the house earlier today..."

Otousan looked at us in confusion. I guessed the sight of us crumpled on the driveway in tears had shocked him to the core. We were so happy that we went but now we felt like this was the worst day we ever had.

We couldn't think of anything to say at first, never had our hearts felt so hurt...I looked to Shoukyou...the exhaustion of the day was catching up to her and she looked so tiny and drained. She looked up to me with her large eyes, asking me for more comfort. I opened my arms and she dove into them without hesitation, nuzzling against my shoulder. I patted her hair and pressed my cheek against her head. I felt guiltier since I was the cause of her sorrow and hurt...

"What happened, my darlings?"

"It was all my fault, Otousan...for ruining our special night..." I finally forced the words out of my mouth because they were true. Shoukyou's happiness with Shuu Yu had been compromised because of me...and Son Saku-kun...I had never hated myself more than this moment...

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Otousan frowned, his concerned eyes imploring me to elaborate further. But he couldn't know...and I had no energy to give an explanation. I just wanted to shut myself in and try to forget the whole night that transpired...

"That's all there is to know, Otousan...please just accept it...it was all my fault..." I gently pushed Shoukyou back and kissed her forehead, "Otousan, can I go to bed now?"

"Sure, sweetheart...but...don't you want some hot milk to help calm you down perhaps?"

"I'm not thirsty...I...I just want to go to sleep now..." I felt the burning in my eyes...

"Onechan?" Shoukyou looked anxious.

I must have looked so broken because she flinched when I looked at her, "I'm sorry, imouto...for being such a terrible sister to you...I don't deserve to be your onechan..."

I quickly ran up the staircase, my right shoe clattering with each step I took. I gasped in relief as soon as I entered my room and locked the door. I hyperventilated as more tears trickled down my cheeks, my heart was aching terribly...my mind kept on replaying Son Saku-kun running towards me...calling to me...his face filled with such anguish...I slid down the door until I crumpled onto the floor. I heard footfalls echoing behind the door and heard insistent knocks on the door. The door handle jingled. Shoukyou must had been trying to open it with no luck...

"Onechan! Onechan!" I shook my head...I didn't deserve her comfort or her love...I ruined everything for her, "Onechan! Open the door! It's not your fault! It was mine! Please come out! I'm scared for you! You're still the best sister I have! Come out! Come out!"

Then I heard gentle hushing sounds and more crying outside...it must be Otousan comforting her...I imagined Otousan guiding her to her room to recover from the night...

I pushed the remaining shoe away from my sore and reddened feet...kicking it away from me as far as I could...the red rhinestones glittered menacingly. They didn't look lovely anymore...instead they remind me of the shards of my already broken heart.

I shrugged off the dress and tossed it in a pile...I had a feeling I won't wear it ever again...I pulled off the hair jewels and tossed them unceremoniously into a spare container...they were an impractical bother to me anyway...I swiped off the contact lenses and threw them away...my glasses were more comfortable...

I changed into a loose T-shirt and some lose sweatpants before collapsing onto my bed. A fresh wave of tears bombarded my eyes, making them burn and sting...

I was not a princess anymore...

I no longer felt beautiful...

And I would never be again...

...I was nothing...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes: **_(getting death glares from you guys...)_ I'm going to be hung for this, aren't I...my heart was pounding by the time I finished writing and editing this chapter...it killed me to do it and you probably didn't expect it but I'm sticking to the direction I have set out the write the moment I drafted this...life can be so confusing especially when you're a teenager so this is what I'm trying to portray. Remember that Da Qiao doesn't _outright_ know who Shoukou (Shang Xiang) really is and emotions can cloud rationale so that's why I justify for her reaction. It was hinted..but I always figured that Da Qiao has such a proper manner of things that this was what how I thought she would react. **_I promise that there IS a conclusion in all of this _**but is it going to be a happily ever after for her? You'll have to find out soon enough...until next time, please leave reviews and feedback, flamers will be sorted in my junkmail folder.


	8. A Starlight Touch of Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it. Also credit goes to the talented Leslie Mills for her wonderful song _Starlight_, which always makes me feel better when I feel sad or run down.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 8 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ok...I finally finished another new chapter and I want to post it a bit early...let's take a deep breath...it has been an emotional night for the girls but what happens next for Da Qiao? I actually feel better after writing this and...the good news is that the end is in sight. :) But for now, let's read on, shall we?

**Story notes:** Added in song lyrics for atmosphere and are in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A Starlight Touch of Hope**

Sunday morning arrived with grey skies and a heavy shower of rain, probably mirroring the misery in my heart. I refused to leave my room and had already skipped breakfast and lunch. I could hear muffled voices coming Shoukyou's room. Otousan must be talking to her about yesterday...after some time, the voices stopped. This meant Shoukyou had recovered somewhat from her emotional fit.

But I hadn't...

Shoukyou and Otousan had implored me to unlock my bedroom door numerous times throughout the day. They wanted me to come out but I ignored them...why couldn't they leave me alone in peace and let me suffer in my misery?

Ignoring my mild dizziness and empty stomach, I focused on my literature homework I couldn't finish on Friday night. As I did, I tried to forget the experience of the Royal Masquerade Ball. It wasn't very successful...because as much as I wanted the memory to be erased from my mind, I also didn't want to forget what happened...the selfish part of me didn't want to relinquish the beautiful romantic feelings I felt with my masked prince...Son Saku-kun...

I harshly breathed with relief after finishing the last sentence in my literature homework and slammed my notebook and textbook shut. I fell back onto my pillows and clutching my white teddy bear. I never imagined this homework task to be so difficult. Why did this assignment had to be about Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_? At least they were together in death instead of suffering alone in silence like I was...

What happened to me...I couldn't find concentrate at all...my mind felt fuzzy and my head hurt...Son Saku-kun was in every plane of my mind...all I could think about was how warm and strong his arms around me, his gentle smiles, his dark brown eyes shining with tenderness and the kiss that could've happened.

As I rolled into several positions on the bed feeling sorry for myself, images of yesterday night flashed through my mind...our talk in the garden...our waltzes...the slow dance... They were the most beautiful yet fleeting memories that refused to leave until I was brought back to the harsh reality on the unmasking...that part hurt the most...but the most piercing images that made new tears fall down my cheeks was the hurt and sadness across Son Saku-kun's face when I screamed at him that I hated him and when he tried in vain to reach me when I was in Otousan's car. He may had played with my heart but it made me feel terrible that I also hurt him...I regretted it now...and I hated myself even more...

"I'm a monster..."

* * *

"Onechan...onechan..." I heard Shoukyou calling me through my locked door followed by more knocks, "Come on, open the door..."

"Please go away, imouto...I want to be alone..." I wiped away my tears, "And for the hundredth time, I'm not hungry..."

That was a lie..I was starving...but I didn't care...

"Onechan...Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan are here with me...they want to see you..."

A moment of silence passed until I heard more knocking...this time, the knocks were softer...politer...

"Daikyou-chan... Daikyou-chan, it's Sai Bunki-chan...please let us in. We want to help you," I stubbornly stayed silent, hoping that they'll take a hint and leave me alone, "Daikyou-chan..."

I heard a frustrated sigh followed by shuffling noises outside.

"Move away, Sai Bunki-chan. Daikyou-chan, I'm giving you a fair warning. If you don't open this door by the count of three, we're going to make your room uninhabitable for you as long as you remain inside...we've already got permission from your dad so don't think you can get away from us," I hugged my teddy bear tighter. Hou Sanjou-chan sounded cross and irritated...all the better to ignore, "1...2...3...we warned you!"

I groaned when I heard their fists banging on my door. It was a terribly thundering sound. I stuffed the pillows on my head in an effort to drown out the noise. But it was no use, the pillows only partially muffled the sounds. After several minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright! Alright! You win! Stop!" I waited for the banging to stop before I went to my door and unlocked it. Shoukyou, Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan lowered their fists, "Come inside..."

I sat down on my bed as the girls helped themselves to a pillow or one of my smaller stuffed toys. Sai Bunki-chan sat on my right, Hou Sanjou-chan on my left and my little sister nestled before me and laid her hand on my lap. We basked in a heavy silence, not knowing what to say...after a while, I broke the ice and said the first thing that came into my mind.

"I'm sorry about yesterday..." three pairs of eyes stared in surprise at what I said, "I'm sorry for making you all cry...and for ruining the one night when we're supposed to have to have the best time of our life...I'm sorry..."

"Daikyou-chan...please don't say you're sorry..." Sai Bunki-chan shook her head, "It hurts us when you're sad..."

"We came by to make sure that you're ok from last night...but..." Hou Sanjou-chan brushed my hair aside, her eyes glowing with concern, "It's obvious you're not..."

"How can I be? I just told...no, screamed at the boy I liked that I hate him! He was so wonderful to me yesterday and I threw it back into his face all because I felt hurt!" I croaked, shaking my head in despair, "I should be happy that I finally know that he likes me but...why did he ditch Shoukou-san to be with me?! I feel terrible that I'm the cause of their split and for humiliating him!"

"Daikyou-chan...you're far too considerate to this Shoukou-san for your own good..." Hou Sanjou-chan commented sadly, "Why can't you be selfish for once?"

I roughly shook my head, "No! The one thing I can't stand is betrayal! Don't you understand?! Shoukou-san was the girl who made Son Saku-kun happy! He was supposed to be with her! Why did he come after me if he's still with her?! After what I have done last night, I'm now certain I'm not the one for him!"

"Onechan..."

My head was hurting a bit more now...I had never felt so confused before...but the one thing I knew was...

"I'm scared...I'm really scared..." I whispered, trying to take comfort from the girls' presence, "I'm scared of what tomorrow is going to bring...what have I done...I've said the most horrible things to the boy I still like! I'm going to face the wrath of the entire school!"

"Daikyou-chan! Calm down!" Sai Bunki-chan exclaimed as she hugged me, "We won't leave you alone to deal with this...that's what we're here for. We're your best friends and we stick together thick and thin."

"You still have us, Daikyou-chan...we'll make sure no one will mess with you," Hou Sanjou-chan gripped my hands tight.

"Onechan...everything will be alright...you'll see tomorrow..." Shoukyou joined in the hug, "I'll tell off anyone who insults you...including Shuu Yu-kun if he dares to try."

I hugged the girls close as tightly as I could, "Thank you...but...I don't know if I can get through the entire term now..."

"Girls?"

We looked up from my pillow to see Otousan in an apron peering in from the bedroom door. He smiled at us and pushed the door aside.

"Just want to let you know dinner's nearly ready. Shoukyou-chan, would you mind taking our guests downstairs and leave us for a while? Maybe watch a bit of TV or put on a DVD movie to calm your spirits. I'm just going to talk to your sister. Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan, you two are welcome to stay for dinner. It's the least I can do to thank you both for helping Daikyou-chan come out of her shell."

"Thank you, Kyou-Ojisan. Would you mind if Hou Sanjou-chan and I could use your phone quickly to call our parents to let them know we're coming home late? I'm afraid we didn't bring our mobile phones in the rush to see Daikyou-chan."

"Please go ahead. We'll see you downstairs."

The girls nodded and left my room, leaving Otousan and I alone. He sat down on my bed and patted his lap. I pushed myself onto my knees and snuggled against him as he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead...just like when my sister and I were little whenever he comforted us when Okasan passed away.

"You know the best thing to do right now is to let everything out of your chest and tell someone of your troubles, darling. I already talked to your sister so I'm going to do the same for you."

I sighed, "I don't know where to start..."

"It's always best to start at the very beginning," he kissed my forehead again, his dark eyes on me, "I'm all ears...we have all the time in the world."

* * *

So I told Otousan everything. How I liked Son Saku-kun and watched him from afar. The Valentine chocolates and the beautiful girl with the green eyes and auburn short hair. How I ended up in the company of the mysterious masked prince. The pleasant conversation in the school gardens, the wonderful waltzes we shared and the magical slow dance at the end. The unmasking...the terrible things I shouted at him...that part hurt the most...I was in another bout of crying by the time I finished. Otousan only held me tighter.

"I know it seems like it's the end of the world at the moment, darling. But everything will turn out fine in the end. You still have your sister and your friends to help you through it," he pulled back, "Surely you don't regret going to the ball, did you?"

"I don't know, Otousan. The ball was everything I imagined it to be and more..." more tears slipped from my eyes, "But I told Son Saku-kun I hated him! In my heart, I still like him even though he hurt me! He must surely hate me now that I said I never want to see him again!"

"Daikyou-chan, from how you described this Son Saku, he sounds like a nice young man and I don't think he meant to hurt you. If anything, it gives me the impression that he treasures you and truly sees how beautiful you are like your sister and I do. He still chased you even though you were already in the car...it has to count for something for his character."

"But he's with Shoukou-san, Otousan. He betrayed her..."

"I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this happenings, sweetheart. Don't take it all in face value until the facts are clear and leave without a shadow of doubt," Otousan said patiently as he cupped my face, "If he truly likes you, he'll find some way to talk to you again come Monday at school..."

Otousan momentarily left the bed to retrieve my other shoe I left on the floor the previous night and handed it to me. The red rhinestones glittered under the room lights and the red heart crystal seemed to wink at me.

"For all you know, he could be your Prince Charming who will return your other glass slipper..."

I still remained unconvinced as I turned the shoe around in my hands, "Otousan...those wonderful feelings I felt at the ball still linger even after the clock struck midnight...I want to forget about them but I don't have the heart to..."

"Then you shouldn't if that's what your heart's telling you, darling."

"They don't matter now...the damage has been done..."

"Come now, what happened to the romantic, strong-minded and smart daughter that Okasan and I raised, hmm?" I looked up to Otousan who was gazing at me fondly, "You're so much like Okasan...so tender-hearted and innocent that you truly don't realise how beautiful you really are. Yes, the damage is done but there is still time to fix it. You're a good person and things will go your way tomorrow, I just know it. There's always a silver lining in every dark storm cloud. Don't give up on your heart's dream."

"What do I do now?" I hated the sound of my voice, it was small and pitiful but I truly didn't know what to do...

"My advice is that if he does talk to you, open your heart and give him a chance to tell his side of the story. The path of young love isn't easy but it makes it all worth it in the end," Otousan kissed my forehead again and stood up, holding out a hand for me, "Now, I know that you skipped your two meals of the day and I don't intend to let my cooking go to waste tonight. Let's have dinner, ok?"

I reached up to take his hand. Then I felt him pull me into a huge hug.

"And another thing, Daikyou-chan," we pulled apart and Otousan smiled at me, "You and your sister will always be beautiful princesses to me...and especially Okasan thinks so too."

I couldn't help but smile a bit, "Otousan..."

* * *

Otousan outdone himself for tonight as he prepared my sister and my favorite meals. But Otousan made me eat chicken congee first before I had my main meal, stating that I need something more substantial since I already missed two meals. Sai Bunki-chan ate demurely while both Hou Sanjou-chan and my little sister ate with gusto. As I ate, I thought over Otousan's advice but it didn't make me feel any better, knowing what I would face tomorrow morning in school. I was very sure that all the other girls would now shun and humiliate me more because of what I said to Son Saku-kun. On top of that, I had jeopardized my sister's chances of happiness to be with Shuu Yu-kun since the boys were best friends. My sister was going to suffer because of my angry outburst.

I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow...

* * *

By the time we finished dinner, the rain had thankfully stopped. Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan had to leave to return to their own homes. My sister and I walked together with them to accompany them off to the train station.

"We'll see you both tomorrow," Sai Bunki-chan hugged me tight, "Try and sleep well tonight, Daikyou-chan..."

"I'll whoop their asses if they so much try to lay a hurtful hand on you, Daikyou-chan," Hou Sanjou-chan promised before turning to Shoukyou to hug her fiercely, "The same goes for you too, Shoukyou-chan."

After watching Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan disappear in the train station to go to different platforms, my sister and I walked home in relative silence. I felt her hand slipping in to graze my palm and before long, her fingers were clutching tightly in mine. I knew that she was trying the best she could to stave off my anxiety for the next day.

"Onechan..." Shoukyou shifted closer to me and laid her head against my shoulder, "Everything will be ok...you'll see..."

The gesture was sweet and kind...but just like Oyousan's reassuring words, it still didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

After returning home, I stayed by Shoukyou's bedside for she was having trouble sleeping. My sisterly instinct somehow told me that I wouldn't be the only one with troubles awaiting us tomorrow.

"Those girls will bother you again, won't they?"

"They won't bother me, onechan...I'm a strong girl...you don't have to worry about me..."

But I knew she wasn't okay. I saw my sister's eyes sadden and the clenching of her fingers in her comforter tighten into fists. I scooted closer to her and hugged her the best I could.

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with a weak onechan who couldn't protect you the way she should...and for ruining your happiness with Shuu Yu-kun..."

"Don't say that, onechan...you're the strongest girl I know...I hate it when you talk yourself down like that..." Shoukyou nuzzled her head close to me and gripped my hand, "I just...I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep, onechan..."

I nodded and kissed her head, "Anything you want, imouto..."

* * *

It took a while until she eventually fell asleep and I returned to my room. As I prepared for bed, my gaze wandered back to the glittering shoe I placed on my desk before I left the room to have dinner. It was the only reminder of the best and worst day of my life. I thought about throwing it away and to forget about it since the chances of finding my other shoe could be next to nothing...but it would be a waste of money and I would only cause my little sister more heartbreak if I threw away something that she sincerely chose for me.

Acting on that logic, I decided to keep the shoe. But a strong feeling followed that logic...a little gentle voice telling me that I should keep it with me always...and as if in a trance, I carefully packed the shoe in my schoolbag with the rest of my things...

I went to to switch on my IPod to a random song in the hopes that perhaps it could lull me to sleep.

* * *

"_Lying awake...the sound..._

_Feeling so let down..._

_And I can't help crying..._

_Then suddenly as I close my eyes..._

_I see the brightest light to guide me..._

_Telling me to rise above..._

_Telling me I can't give up..._

_Shining from the sky...the starlight's calling..._

_Telling me I'm beautiful..._

_Showing me the love within my heart will conquer all..._

_And every time I fall...the starlight calling me..."_

* * *

I hadn't heard this song for a while...I sighed, drawing my legs up to my chest as I sat down on my bed. I looked out to see the stars shining in the sky.

* * *

_"Show me the truth somehow..._

_l feel you all around..._

_And I can't help trying..._

_To find all the strength that I need to see..._

_The hope within this night is dancing..._

_Telling me to rise above..._

_Telling me I can't give up..._

_Shining from the sky...the starlight's calling..._

_Telling me I'm beautiful..._

_Showing me the love within my heart will conquer all..._

_And every time I fall...the starlight calling me..."_

* * *

I'd like to believe Okasan was watching me from the stars just like Otousan said...but right now...I never felt more alone than before. I brought this misfortune upon myself. I glanced at my digital clock...it's almost midnight...I simply must get to sleep...but my troubled thoughts refused to leave me alone...

"Okasan...I wish you were still here...what would you do in this situation?" I finally lied down on my bed and clutched my teddy bear as close as I could, feeling fresh tears down my face.

* * *

_"Even when I'm lost..._

_Like a wave out on the sea..._

_You showed me that I'll always find my dreams..._

* * *

I squeezed my eyes tight, imagining Okasan before me hugging me gently in her arms. She would coo in my ear and her sweet voice telling me to follow my heart's voice. I remembered the sweet smell of lilies always seemed to follow her...I tried to hold on to my illusion that she was here comforting me...

_"Darling...keep your chin up and your dreams will form before you..."_

I clung onto the voice, trying desperately to source comfort from the tender tone...and I cried harder, releasing the full extent of my fear and sorrow of what's to come...although I knew that tomorrow was going to be a terrible day, a part of me still hoped that things would turn out for the better...

* * *

_"Telling me to rise above..._

_Telling me I can't give up..._

_Shining from the sky...the starlight's calling..._

_Telling me I'm beautiful..._

_Showing me the love within my heart will conquer all..._

_And every time I fall...the starlight calling me..."_

* * *

Feeling the tears dry on my cheeks, I sagged on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Allowing the lyrics to lull me in a sense of false security, I finally went into a fitful sleep...

* * *

_Telling me I'm beautiful..._

_Showing me the love within my heart will conquer all..._

_And every time I fall...the starlight calling me..."_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Wow...I had never felt so connected in writing this chapter...this is almost therapeutic and that is the wonder of writing :). Well, now that it is all said and done with some good father and daughter as well as sisterly bonding time and a bit of soul searching...what happens on Monday? Well, I'm afraid you will have to find out in the next chapter. As I will be going overseas next week, I'm going to post another chapter weather this coming Tuesday or Wednesday before boarding the plane since it just needed to be edited; this next chapter will be the second-last before the finale so in other words **2 more chapters** :) Reviews and feedback are nice but flamers aren't.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it.

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 9 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Sun Quan: **Son Ken** (mention)

Sun Shang Xiang:** Son Shoukou **(mention)**  
**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Here I am! Did anyone miss me?! I really appreciate of all the reviews, favourites and story followers that came to me this far. They really make my day...well here we go! The new chapter is here! Monday has arrived. What surprises are there in store for Da Qiao? Will she see Son Saku again and fix things between them?...let's read on!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Truth Comes Out**

I was a total wreck when I woke up on Monday morning. I couldn't sleep well for I was still haunted by disturbing images of Son Saku-kun's hurt face at the night of the ball punctuated by a nightmare of him saying that he hated me in return. I didn't have time to plait my hair and I had forgotten to pack the bento lunch Otousan made for me.

It was pure torture even though Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan were near me, sending glares at the other girls who stared me with poison in their eyes. I could still hear the accusatory whispers and the spiteful laughs. I must had also shocked my other classmates since they were so used to my pristinely groomed appearance. I tried to alleviate the uneasiness by burying myself in my schoolwork and trying desperately not to think too much about Son Saku-kun. I hadn't seen him at all in our usual classes...I tried to fight the guilt surfacing in my heart but I felt that I was failing terribly...

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Shoukyou, who had apparently had the foresight to pack both of our lunches, delivered my bento lunch with impeccable timing. While Shoukyou went off with her friends, I sat with Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-san at our usual lunch spot on the school rooftops.

"Hang in there, Daikyou-chan, you're halfway through," Sai Bunki-chan patted my shoulder.

"Honestly...if those girls won't stop staring and bitching at you like that, I have half a mind to kick them into oblivion! As if they have nothing better to do..." Hou Sanjou-chan said crossly as she finished her carton of strawberry milk, "Don't you worry, Daikyou-chan. We still have your back."

"I hope so..." I looked down on my half-finished bento lunch...I had already lost my appetite after finishing off my onigiri and there were still the tempura vegetables to finish.

Then we heard some footfalls and found Shoukyou running towards us, her bento lunch already finished. She ran up and hugged me.

"Onechan...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, imouto. I'm fine..." I noticed that she had a soft smile on her face. Then I noticed something shining in her hair. The golden comb with the crystal flowers nestled in her curls...she found it! But how? "Did something good happen?"

"Uh-huh. Shuu Yu-kun found me...when the girls started bullying me again..." suddenly she had our undivided attention.

"What happened?" I asked anxiously as I felt over her for any injuries, "Did they threaten you again?!"

"Onechan, I'm fine. In fact, he scolded them so hard that they burst into tears and ran away. I was so ready to rebuke him the moment he would insult you, onechan. But he didn't. He said that he still likes me and I was the one for him. That's when he returned my golden comb...he had it all this time hoping that I was still looking for it. And even better, he said that he will always protect me from the nasty bullies...and I have proof," she opened her bag holding her bento and I noticed that there was another container inside. It was a sweet pink gift-box. The white ribbon was already untied with the crystal flower charms still threaded through. Shoukyou had a blush over her cheeks, "Shuu Yu-kun's belated White Day present..."

"Well come on, let's see, let's see!" Hou Sanjou-chan urged as Shoukyou quickly pulled open the lid. Nestled inside were white chocolates perfectly formed in tiny round miniature peaches, with a sweet pink dusty coloring. Shoukyou looked as red as a rose and her eyes were sparkling with fond awe.

"Shuu Yu-kun said he made them for me...it's so sweet of him to recall that peaches are my favorite fruit..." she inhaled the pleasant candied scent and closed her eyes, "They even smell like the real thing...Shuu Yu-kun..."

"Awwwwwwww! How cute!" Hou Sanjou-chan squealed, "Did you taste one? How was it?"

"It's lovely and sweet just as I imagined it to be...I must make him a bento to thank him..."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate your efforts, Shoukyou."

I had to smile. I was truly happy for my little sister...she and Shuu Yu-kun were still together...but I still had to ask...

"Did Shuu Yu-kun mention where Son Saku-kun was?"

At this, Shoukyou's face turned sad and she shook her head. At this, my heart plummeted into my stomach...so he wasn't in today...it was too much to ask selfishly that things could be fixed between me and Son Saku-kun...I ruined everything...

* * *

By the end of the final period, I found myself unable to breathe properly as I made my way to the music room. My nerves were getting the better of me and I couldn't hold back the painful guilt inside my heart that was now manifested as the hot burning of my eyes. I hurriedly told the girls and my sister to head off first under the pretense that I needed more practice for the upcoming piano nationals.

Reaching my destination, I entered the room and shut the door tight. I blindly made my way to the grand piano and sat down on the stool. I felt the cold keys against my fingers as they expertly played a soft tune that plagued my heart. I had to get it out before it drove me insane! The melody was heartbreaking...I caused my own misery. Unable to play anymore, I collapsed onto my knees and started sobbing. Son Saku hated me now! I deserved this pain and loneliness!

"I'm so sorry, Son Saku-kun! I'm so sorry! It's my fault that you hate me now and for good reason! I know that you hurt me and I felt so angry that you betrayed Shoukou-san but it doesn't give me an excuse to hurt you back after the night we spent together at the ball! You were so wonderful to me and I was wrong to throw it back into your face..." I babbled and heard my tears drop onto the wooden floor, "I'm so sorry..."

I didn't know how long I kneeled on the floor as I cried my heart out...and I could've sworn I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me...

"Daikyou-chan..." I was shocked into silence when I felt strong arms wrapping around me and hugging me tight...a strong chest against my wet cheek, "Please stop crying...it's alright. I don't hate you."

That voice...

I pushed the intruder away and scrambled away from the piano. Someone was inside the room with me! Why didn't I feel the new presence?! I quickly stood up on my shaky legs. The last person I didn't expect to see again was standing near the piano. When did he get in here?! How did he come so close?!

* * *

"You?!" I gasped.

"Daikyou-chan...I had a feeling you'll be here... I'm sorry to have been avoiding you all day today but it wasn't easy to gather my nerves to see you again after what happened on Saturday..."

It was Son Saku-kun. I could see his solemn expression on his handsome face and his hair was more disheveled than usual. He also had dark rings under his bloodshot eyes. He looked like he had a rough time too...if not, worse than I was...I felt like my heart was ripped in two...I caused all of this to happen. How could I be the girl for him if all I did was to make him sad?

I had to get away...I had to leave...it was the only way to stop myself from hurting him further...

It was true...I was a monster...

Before I could make a run for it, Son Saku-kun's hand quickly gripped my wrist, "Wait! Daikyou-chan, don't go!"

"_Open your heart and give him a chance to speak his side of the story, darling..._"

Otousan's words made me still but I refused to see his face, knowing of the hurt I caused him that night...

"Please hear me out...ok? I don't want you to run away again...not when I finally got you here with me..." I nodded at his request but still said nothing, "At the ball, I meant it when I said that it is you who I truly like...you felt right in my arms...you are beautiful in every way...Daikyou-chan, the fair girl who stole my heart is you...it's always been you..."

I hesitantly turned around to see him. I looked into his eyes to find any trace of deception in his words. Yet he didn't flinch and his gaze didn't falter...he must be telling the truth. But...what about...

"Really?"

Son Saku-kun nodded, his expression pleading, "Yes, Daikyou-chan...yes, it's true..."

"Then what about Shoukou-san who came to you on Valentine's Day...she's the special girl who made you laugh and smile. It wasn't nice of you to break her heart. Even though I should be feeling happy that you really like me, I was angry that you betrayed her just like that..."

"Shoukou?" Son Saku-kun chuckled weakly and shook his head, "Daikyou-chan, Shoukou is my little sister. She and my second brother will be transferring here next year. I'm sorry that I gave you the impression that we're together. Very few people know that I have younger siblings..."

I found myself flushing beet red in humiliation. Shoukou-san was his sister?! My mind flashed back to our conversation then to my outburst at the ball...oh God...I had falsely accused him...I humiliated him...I was really the one at fault! Why didn't I read between the lines that night?! The hints were there and...I was so stupid!

I started to cry once more as hot tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey...what's the matter? Don't cry, Daikyou-chan..." I only cried louder as he gently cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead, "I'm not angry at you...it was my fault for not clearing up this misunderstanding earlier."

"You should hate me, Son Saku-kun! I falsely accused you of being a heart-breaker! I'll never forgive myself for humiliating you..." I sobbed into his chest, "I wanted to hurt myself when I said those horrible words."

"Don't you ever think of such terrible things! I knew that you were confused as hell, Daikyou-chan! Like I said, it's my fault that I led you astray. Don't blame yourself. I could never hate you...I like you...really truly like you...more than any other girl in this school..."

He hugged me tightly and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I felt his fingers wiping my tears away and his lips kissing my head.

"I'm really sorry, Son Saku-kun...so unbelievably sorry..." I hiccuped, feeling a fresh wave of tears hitting me, "I don't hate you."

"I know you don't."

"If I could take all of those horrible words back, I would in a heartbeat..."

Son Saku-kun's voice was tender and sweet and I felt myself calming down from my tears, "Ssssshh...it's ok...it's done...no more crying, ok? If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

"Why me?" I had to know...why did he choose me? I was only a plain ordinary girl... "Why not-"

"The other girls?" I nodded. Son Saku-kun took a breath before he spoke again, "Sure, they are nice, pretty and fun. But they are all boring and only said things they think I want to hear...they don't want to know about my other interests...they only see me as a star basketball player. And besides, the one thing I said to myself that the girl I like with my being has to see my sister, Shoukou as her friend too."

"Huh? What do you mean..." what did Son Saku-kun mean about Shoukou-san?

Son Saku-kun's face turned a bit grim, "Ah you see, back when the three of us were in junior high together, many girls approached Shoukou under the pretense to be her friends to only ask how they could approach me since she's my little sister and knows everything about me. Because of that, she had very few friends and she hates being the messenger girl of having to send love notes and phone numbers from her classmates to me. That's part of the reason why I didn't disclose my relationship with my siblings when I transferred here. If the girls here found out that Shoukou is my sister, they will hound her again to ask how they can get to me and she'll end up lonely again...I don't want that to happen when all I want for her is to spend the rest of her high school years surrounded by friends who like her for who she is...I hope that her transfer here with my second brother, Son Ken will make that difference."

"Shoukou-san..." I thought over Son Saku-kun's words. It must had been so hard to be the sister of one of the most popular boys in school. I felt guilty since I had thought some ill of her and it was something that I need to fix when I see her again. I gripped his hand, "I have to apologize to her..."

"Huh? What for, Daikyou-chan?"

"I...I thought she was your girlfriend, Son Saku-kun...and it broke my heart...but now knowing how lonely she must have been...I must make amends and I want to be her friend..."

I was puzzled when Son Saku-kun smiled at me, "Shoukou understands, Daikyou-chan. She was the one who told me to belt up after the ball for misleading you and to make amends with you. I have never seen her react passionately about another girl that way and that means that she really likes you out of her free will. In fact, the other reason for looking forward to the transfer, other than to be together with me and Son Ken as a family, is that you will be the first friend who will be there to greet her when she comes next year..."

"I'm glad to hear that, Son Saku-kun...I will be a good friend to her when I see her again..."

"Perhaps sooner than you think...Son Ken is also curious about you since I talk about you all the time..."

"But you still didn't answer my question? Why me?"

At this, his smile softened and looked a bit shy, "Because you...you fascinate me. I mean, I know you're really shy but that's really cute and a part of who you are! You have no idea how beautiful you are! You're smart, intelligent and talented at the piano...I felt that I was unworthy of your affections."

I looked at him in shock at the last statement, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Son Saku-kun blushed and chuckled sheepishly, "I...I had a crush on you for a very long time...I liked you since my first day of school when I transferred here. That time when our eyes met in the classroom, that smile was meant only for you. You looked so radiant and pure. There was something different about you from the other girls. You have this special something...you're so honest and true like perfect crystal glass. I will never understand why any other guy don't want to be around you...but it makes me feel really happy that that you feel the same way about me..."

It was my turn to blush...Son Saku-kun really liked me all this time. But I frowned when I thought back to the days before the ball, "Then...why were you so cold after I gave you my chocolates? I was so certain you didn't like me..."

"My poor Daikyou-chan...I should've given you an explanation for my absence," he gently cupped my cheek before kissing it sweetly, "The first reason was I wanted to practice my waltz dancing skills in private so that I could sweep you off your feet. According to Shuu Yu, the man has to be the one to lead his dancing partner during a waltz. So I signed up in a crash course for waltz dancing in a dance academy not far from where I live...Oyaji's got connections there so I got to do it for free and...so that...well..."

I thought back to the waltzes we shared during the ball on Saturday night. I felt warm inside...he did all this for me...

"You practiced for me, Son Saku-kun?"

I felt his hand tenderly gripping mine, "Yeah...uhm...and the second reason is because...I made this for you...your White Day present."

Son Saku-kun reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a small white box with a white bow and small butterfly charms on top. As I took the box from him, I felt the tremble in his fingers. He was just as nervous as I was when I gave him my chocolates...how cute...

I carefully untied the ribbon and the charms and opened the lid. There were white chocolates shaped like butterflies and I could make out pink speckles embedded in the wings. They looked really pretty...

"I had a bit of help from Shuu Yu and my sister too. I was supposed to give the chocolates to you the moment we unmasked ourselves...but given your reaction, I wasn't sure you were going to accept them...but better late than never, huh?"

"They are beautiful, Son Saku-kun...too beautiful to be eaten..." I blushed as he gently cupped my cheek and brushed his thumb over my skin, "Son Saku-kun..."

"Daikyou-chan...somehow...even the loveliest flowers and the shining moon just don't seem to compare to your beauty. It is always blossoming and everlasting...you are so beautiful, Daikyou-chan. I will never forgive the fools who made you think otherwise," he said softly as his eyes turned tender with the same intense stare...what an endearing sight, "Consider this as my reciprocation to your feelings...your chocolates were delicious...you're the only girl who gave me such nice handmade chocolates, so it's most fitting that you'll receive in kind."

"Can I ask you something, Son Saku-kun?"

"Shoot away, Daikyou-chan..."

"At the masquerade ball, how did you know it was me under the mask? I never told you my name and you never gave me yours..." I gripped his hand still cupping my cheek.

"Uhm...well...Shuu Yu saw Shoukyou writing hers and your names on the RSVP list and he told me about it. And then on Saturday, while I was shopping with Shoukou who was helping me choose an outfit for the ball, I happened to pass by that fairytale shop and briefly saw you in that dress in front of the mirror..." Son Saku-kun confessed, his smile turning soft, "I knew right there and then on how to find you..."

I felt his hand reaching for my other unoccupied one as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I gazed down at our joined hands.

"When I saw you in the gardens, you looked so beautiful in the moonlight...yet it pained me that you looked so sad, thinking that I was taken when I wasn't...my heart broke upon hearing that whispered wish of yours and I swore right there and then that I'm going to make sure you'll never be unhappy ever again..."

"Son Saku-kun..."

"Daikyou-chan, despite what happened at the end, that night...was the best I ever had..."

We leaned until our foreheads touched. Never did I think that this would ever happen...if this was a dream...I never want to wake up.

"It was the best night I ever had too, Son Saku-kun..." a gentle kiss landed on my temple.

"You know...you look much much prettier when you let your down like that...and maybe if you switched your glasses to rimless ones or contact lens, I bet you look even better...your beauty has much room to grow. I hope you don't mind me babbling suggestions like that."

I smiled...Otousan did say some time ago that I need to go back to the optometrist for another eye checkup and it would be a good excuse to get new glasses...and...my hair could do without plaits for a while. Maybe I could ask Shoukyou where I can get a good deal for hairbands and ribbons...berets could be another option too...and I had ask her whether she would want to go shopping again...

"I will think about it..." then I felt something sliding against my lips. It was one of the white chocolates. I looked up to see Son Saku-kun smiling at me, "Son Saku-kun?"

"Say 'Aaaah'. I must make sure that these handmade chocolates are satisfactory for my new girlfriend."

My heart did a happy dance. I had really become Son Saku-kun's girlfriend. I obediently opened my mouth, allowing Son Saku-kun to delicately place the chocolate in my mouth. It was sweet, creamy and smooth on my tongue...I could also taste strawberries...yum...

"Well? How is it?

I leaned forward to kiss his cheek and gave him my happiest smile, "Sweet and delicious..."

"Yes! Nailed it!"

I couldn't help but giggle as I watched him pump his fist in the air triumphantly like he always did when he landed a successful slam dunk or three-pointer in a tournament match.

"Thank you for the chocolates, Son Saku-kun...it's the nicest present I ever received."

"But I still have something else to give you, Daikyou-chan."

He reached for his duffel bag again. What was the extra gift that he wanted to give me?

**To be continued...just one more chapter!**

* * *

**Author's notes: **If I didn't make you say 'Awwww' or at least make your heart give a tiny 'awwww', I have failed as a writer...but I feel so happy for the two sisters...they are finally with the boys they like :) Now with all the misunderstandings and explanations all done aside...what is this mysterious second gift Son Saku is going to give Da Qiao? Well, my lovelies, the next chapter will officially the last...the ending of the story...and...I'm off to Singapore! So while I'm there, I will finish the chapter and upload asap! Until then, I welcome reviews...feedback...favourites...all flamers will be used to fry my shrimps :)


	10. Cinderella's Glass Slipper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it. AND a reference _So This is Love_ from the Disney classic _Cinderella_ and the beautiful and sweet lullabye _Right Here in my Arms_ from the movie _Barbie as the Island Princess_ is credited to Melissa Lyons and is added for the atmosphere of the chapter (because there needs to be more sisterly scenes with the Qiao sisters).

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

Other characters in Chapter 10 are as follows:

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Guo Jia:** Kaku K****a (mention)**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku (mention)  
**

* * *

**Author's notes: **This is it! The final chapter is here! It wasn't easy to get it done when you are swamped with family, friends and shopping in Singapore :) Whew! It has been quite a wonderful literary journey and I really enjoyed writing this beautiful story for two beautiful couples that really rock the Dynasty Warriors world.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Cinderella's Glass Slipper**

Son Saku-kun's face turned shy again as he pulled out a glittering object.

I gasped when I saw it. It was-

"You dropped this when you ran out with your sister and your friends...I'm just sorry I couldn't give it to you in time before you left..." I watched him as he dropped onto one knee, "Will you do the honor to try on the slipper, Daikyou-chan?"

Cradled gently in his hands was my other shoe. He had it all this time? So that was what he clutching in his hand when he chased me. The red rhinestones twinkled softly in an almost angelic glow...how it looked so different now...it was like welcoming back an old friend. I had to smile as Otousan's words rang through my mind.

"_For all you know, he could be your Prince Charming who will return you your glass slipper_..." if I were to tell him that that's what exactly happened, he would also tell me with a huge smile, "_I t__old you so, darling!"_

"I will gladly fulfill the honor...Son Saku-kun..."

I took off my school shoes and socks and placed them aside. Son Saku-kun steadied the shoe as I slipped my left foot in. The shiny transparent plastic fit snugly around my foot and the red rhinestones shone brighter than ever. He grinned up at me.

"It's a perfect fit..." he stood up and held my hands still gripping my box of chocolates, "I found my princess...my beautiful Cinderella."

"Hold on..." I placed the box of chocolates on the piano and reached for my schoolbag. I pulled out my other shoe and showed it to him whose grin grew wider at the sight of the second shoe. I slipped it on my other foot, "Thank you...I was looking for that shoe everywhere...I was certain it was lost..."

"It led me to you...my beautiful princess," I blushed as Son Saku-kun gently gripped my waist to pull me close to his body. I placed my hands on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my fingers. He felt so warm and strong like a tall column of never-ending sunshine, "You know, that night when we were dancing...I really wanted to kiss you...before that damned clock ruined everything..."

"Son Saku-kun...I..."

He placed a finger on my lips, "Shhh...no more words..."

It was a déjà vu all over again. I watched in a daze as Son Saku-kun gently cupped the back of my head, closed his eyes and slowly leaned towards me. I stood on my tiptoes as best as I could to meet him halfway. After what it seemed to be an eternity, his lips were finally touching mine...I gasped at the contact but he held me close like I was his most prized treasure. His skin felt a bit chapped yet it was also so soft and strong. I finally closed my eyes and relished the sweet warmth emanating from my heart and the sturdiness of his arms cradling me. This was far better than I what I dreamed of. I could feel his hand sliding from the back of my head to rest on my cheek, gently guiding me in the kiss and combing my hair through his fingers. I felt a gentle rush of tingles up my spine and the new heat radiated in my cheeks. God, it felt so good...I was so happy that my heart has sprouted wings...I had died and gone to Heaven...

Unfortunately the necessity for air forced us to break the kiss. Our breaths warmed each other's faces as we opened our eyes. Son Saku-kun's sheepish smile was back on his face.

"My first kiss..." I felt his thumb gently rubbing my swollen lips.

"That felt really good, Daikyou-chan..." Son Saku-kun chuckled and pressed his nose against my cheek, inhaling softly, "God...you smell so good...like roses..."

I shivered at the intimate contact, "Son Saku-kun...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it, Daikyou-chan?"

"I like you...I truly like you since that first day you smiled at me..." Son Saku-kun's smile was bright as the sun...if I could make him do that smile over and over again, it would make me the happiest girl in the world, "I just needed to say it...my Prince Charming..."

Son Saku-kun's laughter was music to my ears as he picked me up and twirled me around in circles before setting me gently back onto the ground.

"You just made me the happiest guy on Earth, Daikyou-chan!" he hugged me close...I could never tire of his strong muscled arms around me or his wonderful sunny smiles. His joyful laughter died down before he turned serious and cupped my face, "And I'll be damned if I see another guy look at you the way I do or try to steal you from me..."

"Son Saku-kun..." I nuzzled my cheek against his hand, sighing at the sweet soft contact, "You will never need to worry because I could never stray from you...not now...not ever."

"Good..." he hugged me close and kissed the top of my head before he pulled back, "Because I can be a pretty possessive bastard..."

I responded by hugging him tighter. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

"Hey uhm...I heard that you're going to the piano nationals in April, right?" I nodded at the question, wondering why he brought it up. He suddenly looked so nervous, "'Cause I was wondering...whether...well...I'd like to come and see it...to give you more support and maybe...we can do something for the Hanami festival that's coming up."

"Son Saku-kun?" I couldn't help but want to tease him...just a little bit, "Are you already asking me out on a first real date?"

To my surprise, his cheeks turned red, the small laughing smile still present on his lips, "I'm not doing a good job of it, am I?"

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "I'd like you to come...now I have a whole new reason to win the nationals. I will do it not only for my family and friends...but also for you."

"Really? Wow...I'm quite honored," Son Saku-kun laughed, his tone was so sweet and sincere, "But maybe we should first get to know each other better first before the day comes, huh?"

"Yes...let's do that..."

"Let's make it official," Son Saku-kun held out his pinky finger, looking at me expectantly, "Let's promise to make our first date memorable and no matter what happens on the piano nationals, I'm always going to be proud of you."

I linked my pinky finger with his as we shook them up and down, "You promised, Son Saku-kun...or there will be consequences."

"Yeah...I know..." he kissed my cheek.

Just then, we heard a loud vibrating voice instantly breaking the comfortable atmosphere between us. It couldn't be my phone because I switched off silent mode when I exited the classroom after final period. The ringtone of my favourite song, _So This is Love_ would've instantly be heard. Son Saku's face looked frantic when he checked the caller ID after he finally fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh shit! Oyaji's gonna kill me!" he flicked it open and I could hear a gruff and irritated voice shouting on the other end.

I wonder what was going on...

"Oyaji?! I know! I know! I'm supposed to help out today with the kids for the upcoming basketball match! I had something to do in school and I lost track of time! Is there still time for me to make it for the remainder of the session?!" I watched as Son Saku's panicked face relaxed and the smile was back on his lips, "You're the best, Oyaji! Yeah, can you stall the kids for about 15 minutes or so? I'll be there in no time! Yeah...thanks, Oyaji!"

After closing and putting away his mobile phone, Son Saku looked at me apologetically.

"Hehe...sorry, Daikyou-chan. I have to get going before the kids get too rough on Oyaji," he hoisted his duffel bag more securely on his shoulder, "Time flies fast when I'm with you, Daikyou-chan."

"Do what you need to do, Son Saku-kun..." I reached up to kiss his cheek, "Have fun with the children."

"Next time, you'll have to come with me to the center to meet the kids and...and my Oyaji and siblings too. As I said before, they've been wanting to meet you since I've been talking about you all the time," at this, my cheeks turned red and Son Saku-kun chuckled and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow, my beautiful princess?"

I nodded, my heart in a flutter, "See you tomorrow...my handsome prince..."

After sharing a quick kiss, I watched Son Saku-kun smile at me before he raced out of the music room, leaving me alone by the grand piano.

Son Saku-kun liked me...and I was officially his girlfriend...the princess of his heart...my healed heart felt so full that it made me smile even wider...

I touched my lips where he kissed me...my first kiss...and my forehead still tingled where his lips were...

But most of all...he called me...beautiful...and I truly believed him...

And I didn't care what the rest of the girls would say if they found out...they could call me whatever they want...but nothing could possibly ruin this magical moment...

* * *

"Onechan?"

I jumped out of my skin to find Shoukyou standing by the door with a big Cheshire grin on her face.

"Imouto?! What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go on home without me!" I gasped then Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan came out from behind my sister. Both of them had identical grins, "What, you girls are here too?!"

"He he! We saw and heard everything, Daikyou-chan! Nothing stands in the way of true love!" Hou Sanjou-chan giggled as she tackled me into a hug from behind, "Wow! It was so romantic! Just like in the Cinderella fairytale!"

"Onechan...your shoes..." I shyly smiled and extended my feet one by one to let the girls see. The beautiful shoes glittered under the room lights, "Son Saku-kun is really your Prince Charming after all..."

"Indeed he is..." I let out a dreamy sigh.

"I'm so happy for you, Daikyou-chan," Sai Bunki-chan exclaimed as she gripped my hands, "You two are really meant for each other. I hope he'll be a good boyfriend to you."

"And speaking of boyfriends...Sai Bunki-chan! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend too?" Hou Sanjou looked at Sai Bunki-chan deviously, making her blush. That's right...she was with Kaku Ka-kun that night, "You were with Kaku Ka-kun, the hottest boy in the Drama Club! Any girl would kill to be in your place!"

"I...I...uhm...Kaku Ka-kun is only a friend...nothing more..." I had to laugh at Sai Bunki-chan...she looked quite funny when she got flustered.

"Suuuuuure. Keep telling yourself that," Hou Sanjou-chan teased, making Sai Bunki-chan flush even more.

"Onechan, these are your White Day chocolates?" my little sister asked as she took the little white box and peeked inside, "Wow...they are so pretty...did Son Saku-kun really make them for you?"

"But it was so un-gallant of him to leave you alone like that!" Hou Sanjou-chan huffed, "I know Kan Saku-kun wouldn't do such a thing like that!"

"He was in a rush, Hou Sanjou-chan. It's ok," I found myself smiling fondly, "He really liked me, that's what all matters..."

"I can so see us going on group dates...this is going to be fun!" Hou Sanjou-chan squealed.

"One step at a time, Hou Sanjou-chan!" Sai Bunki-chan smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Come on, onechan, we'd better get home," I snapped out of my brief reverie to find Shoukyou tugging my hand insistently. Her free hand held my school shoes and socks still tucked inside, "We still have to go home and prepare dinner, remember?"

"Right...let's all go home then."

* * *

I followed my best friends and little sister out of the music room and finally out of the school gates. We eventually went our separate ways and Shoukyou and I boarded the train to head home to prepare dinner before Otousan reached home.

During the journey, I listened to my little sister babbling about how wonderful Shuu Yu-kun was and about a promise he made to her about taking her somewhere on the day of the Tanabata festival after a few dates. My glittering slippers and Shoukyou's golden comb shone with the late afternoon sunshine all the way home, as if mirroring the happiness in our hearts.

Otousan was most quite amused by the dreamy looks my sister and I had on our faces when he finally returned home from work. During dinner, we shared stories on what was happening in school. As he brought out a fruit platter to share, we showed him our White Day chocolates to him.

"My goodness, I really hope that your new beaus won't distract you girls from your studies and your extra-curricular activities!" Otousan exclaimed with a smile, "I'm really happy for the both of you but let's not forget you're still in school. I can't excuse you for slacking off just because you are finally with the boys you like."

"We're not so little anymore, Otousan!" I retaliated with a smile of my own, "But you don't have to worry about us. You were right about Son Saku-kun. He really is really nice."

"So is Shuu Yu-kun, Otousan," Shoukyou piped in with an enthusiastic nod.

"Well, well...the next time I see them, I will have to properly interrogate them to make sure that they treat my daughters right. Now come along, girls. The dishes won't wash themselves and make sure you do your homework!"

"Yes, Otousan!"

* * *

After finishing off my homework and preparing my schoolbag for tomorrow, I went to Otousan to wish him good night. He was reading a novel when he saw me. He bookmarked the page he was reading before he hugged and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Otousan," Otousan looked at me questioningly, "If it weren't for your advice, I wouldn't have listened to my heart and give Son Saku-kun a chance to tell his side of the story."

"I'm just happy for you, sweetheart," he tenderly brushed my hair, "And Okasan would've been so proud of you if she was still here with us."

Then I spent a bit of time with Shoukyou to thank her for all she did for me. I sat beside her to help her finish the rest of her homework and waited patiently by her bed as she packed her school satchel for tomorrow. When she was finally done, she snuggled next to me, resting comfortably against her familiar spot on my shoulder.

I kissed Shoukyou's forehead, "Thanks, imouto..."

"What for, onechan?" she asked me curiously.

"If it weren't for your encouragement to go to the school ball, I wouldn't have ended up where I am now," I said sincerely as I gripped her hand, "I wouldn't have found out that Son Saku-kun had a mutual crush on me and acted on those strong feelings."

Shoukyou's smile was sweet and caring as she hugged me tightly in return, "I would do anything to make you happy, onechan."

"I want to reward you all that you done for me. Why don't we go shopping again when the weekend comes?" I saw her eyes perk up at the prospect of more sisterly bonding time over retail therapy, "Do you know anywhere that sells nice hair accessories? And perhaps we can find some new clothes as well back at Haruka-san's shop..."

"Yay! It's a promise, onechan! I can't wait!" her exuberance gave way to a large yawn.

"Time for bed, little sleepyhead," I held out the covers and watched her making herself comfortable among the soft cool sheets.

"Hmmmm...sing for me, onechan...please?"

"Sure...which one?"

"Mmmmm...the one where the princess sees her mother again..."

"Whatever you want, imouto..."

After setting her IPod to her favourite lullaby, I smoothed the comforter and sang to my little sister.

"_Sun goes down and we are here together...fireflies glow like a thousand charms...stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms..._" I smiled as her eyes grew droopy and her lips murmuring the lyrics with me, "_It's magic when you are here beside me...close your eyes and let me hold you tight...everything that I could ever need is right here in my arms tonight..._"

"_Sounds of day...fade away..._" despite her sleepiness, Shoukyou managed a small smile and sang the next line.

"_Stars begin to climb..._" I replied back.

"_Melodies...fill the breeze...sweeter all the time..._" we both sang together although Shoukyou's voice slowly tapered at the end and so I picked up the last verse to finally push her to sleep, "_Sun goes down and we are here together...fireflies glow like a thousand charms...stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms tonight..._"

I smiled at the serene sight. She's so much like a little Sleeping Beauty. I kissed her cheek and wished her goodnight before retreating to my room. Knowing her, she's going to have wonderful dreams about Shuu Yu-Kun tonight and every night after that.

* * *

After I turned on my own IPod to play some piano music, I turned my attention to my glittering shoes that was left on my bedroom floor. I picked them up as I walked to my wardrobe. Sliding one door open, I turned to the space where I kept my most special clothes. The gossamer train with embroidered butterflies peeked out, which led to the empire dress I wore at the ball. It had been freshly dry-cleaned by Otousan and it looked as good as new. Carefully I set the shoes on the floor...just underneath the dress. Although I knew that I wouldn't be wearing them so soon, I had a good feeling that I would need this outfit for any future dates and parties with Son Saku-kun...

I sat down on my bed and reached for a white chocolate butterfly from the box I left on my bedside, allowing the sweet taste to linger on my tongue. Son Saku-kun...things did work out after all just like Otousan said...I was pretty sure Okasan would've said the same thing too...

I thought the magic would disappear once midnight struck its toll during the Royal Masquerade Ball on last Saturday. But somehow it lingered in the form of my missing shoe and allowed the boy of my dreams...my Prince Charming...to come and find me despite of the terrible misunderstanding and the hurt I inflicted upon him. I was so glad that it happened the way it did...and who knew that a school ball would help bring us together.

As I laid my head onto the pillow and clutched my teddy bear close, I closed my eyes, imagining Son Saku-kun was kneeling before me with his enchanting smile on his face, his hand cupping my cheek to brush away a stray hair and kissing my forehead gently.

I could imagine him softly whispering to me, "_Good night, my sweet and beautiful princess... Daikyou-chan..._"

Lulled by the soft music and imagination of my prince, I sighed happily and fully succumbed to my exhaustion from the day. I hoped that Son Saku-kun would have peaceful dreams tonight and that he was thinking deeply of me as I was of him now...I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come now. The good thing about accomplishing an old dream was that a new one would take its place. I had finally achieved my dream of finding my Prince Charming. Now I already had a new dream of being by Son Saku-kun's side for as long as time permitted me to do so.

Otousan and Shoukyou always told me that I was beautiful. Now that I finally had my sweet handsome prince...their words seemed to ring true and I believed them...for the first time since the masquerade ball, I truly felt beautiful inside and out...

Just like Cinderella...

...I had found my happy ending...

...or rather my beautiful new beginning...

"Good night...my handsome prince...Son Saku-kun..."

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's notes: **THE END is right! I wish to thank you guys for sticking around and giving this story a chance. All the reviews, favorites, followers and alerts are greatly appreciated and it makes me so happy that you enjoyed reading it. And I think that even though the story is officially finished, I am dabbling on the idea on writing a bonus story/epilogue on what happens to Da Qiao during her upcoming piano nationals now that she has Sun Ce to support her as well. What do you think? I think it could work :) and I'm also thinking to write a collection of bonus scenes for Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu within this story as well...it's in the planning stage...but for now...I have a family dinner to attend :) I still accept more reviews and feedback, flamers are to be thrown in the garbage bin for a bonfire...and once again, thank you for reading my story!

**And another thing, I have a special oneshot in store for Valentine's Day and...it's within the universe of _Beautiful Cinderella_ and...it's a Zhou Yu/Xiao Qiao pairing...but you will have to wait for it...**

Until Valentine's Day, my dears!


End file.
